


Vongola and Void

by Trace_Carter



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trace_Carter/pseuds/Trace_Carter
Summary: What happens when our favorite Dame-boss get's summoned by Tiffania Westwood? Read to find out.





	1. Summoning the Sky

At the Tristain academy of magic, Tiffania Westwood was speaking to her friend Saito and the Undine knights about the Summon Servant ritual.

"So what is this ritual?" asked Tiffania.

"The ritual involves the mage in question, summoning a being that will be their companion and familiar for the rest of their lives," said Guiche, "all nobles have one."

"I don't," said Saito.

"Well, you're not a mage," said Guiche, "but your sword could technically be considered your familiar."

"Ya'know he has a point, partner," said Derflinger from his sheath on Saito's back.

"So how do I perform the ritual?" asked Tiffa.

"Do not worry miss Tiffania," said Guiche, "I will teach you everything you need to know."

Saito sighed, it would be a long day.

xXsceneXx

That evening, Tiffania had learned how to summon a familiar and was ready to give the spell a try. Raising her wand, she chanted the spell. When she finished, a green oval appeared in front of her, surprising everyone.

"Is that supposed to happen?" asked Tiffa.

"I've never seen anything like it," said Guiche.

"I have," said Saito, "both times Louise summoned me, that appeared to bring me to her."

"What does it…" began Guiche before a humanoid figure came flying out of the oval and landed on the ground in front of Tiffa.

xXscene/flashbackXx

_Tsuna let out a long sigh as he filled out another form in his office in the Japan Vongola mansion. Ever since he agreed to become the Neo Vongola Primo, he's had an almost endless amount of paperwork to do. His Guardians tried to help when they could, but they also had their own jobs to attend to. Tsuna was just signing a form covering damages made during Hibari and Mukuro's last fight when a green oval appeared in the middle of the room._

_"What the?" said Tsuna as he walked over to the oval._

_His Hyper Intuition wasn't saying that the strange thing was dangerous so he walked up and reached out to touch it. As soon as his hand made contact with it, Tsuna was pulled into the oval and disappeared._

Xxscene/flashback endXx

Tsuna opened his eyes and found himself lying on some grass in what seemed to be the courtyard of a castle.

"Ow. What happened and where am I?" he said in Japanese.

Tsuna looked around and saw some teens standing around him wearing strange clothes. One of them though, he noted, was wearing normal clothes under a black mantle and wore a strange sword on his back.

"You speak Japanese?" said Saito (the boy wearing normal-ish clothes).

"You can understand him?" said one of the others.

"Yeah," said Saito, "he's speaking Japanese, the language of my home."

"What's going on?" asked Tsuna.

"Well, you've been summoned to this world by Tiffa here to be her familiar," said Saito.

"Wait, are you saying I'm in a parallel world?" said Tsuna in horror.

"Not really," said Saito, "more like an alternate dimension."

"I see," said Tsuna as he gazed at the twin moons.

"Um, miss Tiffania, we really should finish the ritual," said a blond boy (Guiche).

"Oh, ok," said the only girl present (Tiffania), "excuse me."

Tiffa kneeled down next to Tsuna and kissed him on the lips, surprising the boy and causing him to turn red as Gokudera's storm flames. He then felt a burning feeling on his chest. The pain increased to the point that it felt like someone was searing letters into his skin.

"What's happening to me?" said Tsuna in pain.

"The familiar runes are being burned into your body," said Saito, "don't worry, it'll be over soon."

Just as Saito said, the pain quickly began to diminish and Tsuna was able to get to his feet, "So where am I?" he asked.

"You're in the Tristain Academy of Magic in the land of Halkeginia" said Guiche, "...wait,"

"I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU!" exclaimed Tsuna and Guiche at the same time.

"It appears the familiar runes allow translation between the two languages," said Derflinger (the sword on Saito's back).

"EHHHH! That sword just spoke!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Oh yeah," said Saito, "this is my partner, Derflinger."

"Wow," said Tsuna, "is that some kind of Box Weapon?"

"Box Weapon?" said the others in confusion.

"Yeah, like this," said Tsuna summoning Natsu from his Ring of the Sky Version X.

"Gao," said Natsu when he appeared, but upon seeing everyone he immediately ran and hid behind Tsuna.

"This is Natsu," said Tsuna, "he's a bit of a coward when we're not fighting though."

"He's so cute," said Tiffania.

"He looks like a baby lion, but why does he have armor and a mane made of flames?" asked Saito.

"Well, he's not a real lion," said Tsuna, "he's a Sky Lion Box Animal Version Vongola Gear."

"...ok," said Saito, not understanding any of this, "so what's your name?"

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but you can call me Tsuna," said Tsuna, "and this is Natsu."

"I'm Guiche de Gramont,"

"I'm Tiffania Westwood, but you can call me Tiffa,"

"Saito Hiraga."

"Wait," said Tsuna, "you aren't the Saito Hiraga that went missing when he went on a trip to Akihabara?"

"How do you know about that?" said Saito in surprise.

"Uh, well I heard things from my information network," said Tsuna.

"Information network? You sound like some sort of Mafia boss." said Saito.

"Well...I kind of am," said Tsuna.

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Saito.

"Um, Saito," said Guiche, "what's a ma-fee-ya?"

"Mafia is a term to describe numerous groups, called Families, that rule the criminal underworld." said Saito.

"So you're an evil person," Tiffa asked Tsuna in shock.

"Of course not!" exclaimed Tsuna, "I'm working to make the Vongola into what it was during Primo's time, a vigilante group to protect the innocents."

"So you're a Mafia boss that's good," said Saito, "that's weird."

"Well, I never wanted anything to do with the Mafia in the first place," said Tsuna, "it was kind of forced on me by the ninth boss and my hitman home tutor.

"...I see," said Saito, "well we should get to sleep."

The group nodded and began to leave.

Tiffa turned toward Tsuna, "you can come with me," she said kindly causing Tsuna to blush.

'She's even prettier than Kyoko,' he thought.

xXsceneXx

When they reached Tiffa's room, Tsuna turned to Tiffania, "I was wondering why you have pointy ears."

"Well, it's because I'm half-elf." said Tiffa quietly, wondering what Tsuna would think of that.

"That's amazing," said Tsuna.

"Wh-what?" said Tiffa in surprise.

"Well, I've seen eternal infants, immortal zombies, 'aliens', and weird weapons, among other things, so a half-elf isn't that weird." said Tsuna.

"Oh," said Tiffa, wondering when he had a chance to see all that.

xXsceneXx

Meanwhile the Japan Vongola Mansion was in a state of chaos. Gokudera had walked into Tsuna's office to talk to him about some paperwork, but Tsuna wasn't there! This led to a manhunt that turned the Vongola base inside out. They finally had to call in Shoichi and Spanner to run a scan of the base to see if Tsuna had been abducted or sent to the future again. When the two scientists had finished their scans, they had some shocking news.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TENTH IS GONE!" Gokudera's voice boomed through the halls.

"Well, what we mean is that he is no longer within this dimensional plane." said Shoichi meekly as he held his stomach in slight pain.

"Are we talking about more parallel dimensions?" asked Reborn.

"No," said Spanner, "the young Vongola has been sent to a alternate dimension that does not run parallel to ours."

"We are working on a way to bring him back, but it will take some time to create a stable portal," said Shoichi.

"What about sending others over?" asked Reborn.

"That would be simpler," said Shoichi, "we could create a machine to send people there, but they'd be stuck there until we create a way back."

"Good," said Reborn, "get started immediately."

 

 


	2. Enter the Guardians

"Halkeginia language"

" _Japanese speaking_ "

The next day, Tsuna was walking across the lawn of the academy wondering what he would do now that he is stuck in Halkeginia. As he was walking, he bumped into a girl wearing a maid outfit.

"Ah, I'm sorry," said Tsuna as he helped the girl to her feet.

"Oh, you must be Miss Westwood's new familiar," said the maid, "I'm Siesta, I work here as Saito's personal maid."

"His maid?" asked Tsuna in confusion.

"Yes," said Siesta, "ever since Saito was made a noble, the queen has made me Saito's personal maid."

"So what is this about nobles that I've been hearing about?" asked Saito.

"Well, in most cases, nobles are the people who are born with magical ability and those who aren't are commoners," explained Siesta, "Saito has no magical ability, but he was made a noble by the queen in reward for holding off an army in Albion, singlehandedly."

"Amazing," said Tsuna, "this place is really amazing. Thank you for talking with me."

With that Tsuna left. As he continued to wander the grounds he heard the sounds of people training with wooden swords. Tsuna walked up and saw various male students training in swordplay with bokkens.

"What's going on?" asked Tsuna.

"Oh, hey Tsuna," Saito said as he put down his bokken, "the knights and I were just training."

"Knights?" said Tsuna in confusion.

"Yeah," said Saito, "the Knights of the Undine, a self-proclaimed group of knights that I lead with Guiche."

"This world really is amazing," said Tsuna.

"Yup," said Saito, "well, I think we should get back to our masters,"

"So you were summoned here too?" asked Tsuna.

"Yeah," said Saito, "I was summoned here by a girl named Louise. I'll introduce you later."

"Thanks," said Tsuna, "I hope we get along."

Saito sweat-dropped at that.

xXsceneXx

A week had passed in Namimori, during which, Spanner and Shoichi, along with the help of Vongola inventor Giannini, had created a machine that could pinpoint the dimension that Tsuna was in and transport people there, but they would be stuck until the machine was finished and they could bring them back. The machine looked like a raised circle in the ground connected to numerous wires.

" _Are you sure this will get us to Tenth?_ " asked Gokudera.

" _Yes,_ " said Shoichi, " _when I activate the flame tracker, we can pinpoint the dimension Tsuna is in by locating his unique flame reading within the multiverse._ "

" _Unfortunately the device can only transport you to the dimension. It can't send you to the young Vongola's exact location._ " said Spanner.

" _Good,_ " said Gokudera as he climbed onto the device, " _then send me to where Tenth is!_ "

" _This sounds like fun,_ " said Yamamoto, climbing up onto the device, " _I'd like to go too._ "

" _Travel to the EXTREME!_ " said Ryohei as he climbed up too.

" _Baseball-freak, Turf-top, this isn't a silly game!_ " yelled Gokudera.

" _Gyahaha, Lambo want's to go too!_ " yelled Lambo, jumping up only to be knocked off by Gokudera.

" _Stupid cow, quit playing around!_ "

_"Gotta…stay…calm." Said Lambo, "Gyaaa, STUPID GOKUDERA!_ " Lambo yelled throwing some grenades that damaged the machine and caused it to activate.

The three guardians vanished in a flash of light. Spanner went to look at the machine and found that it was badly damaged.

" _Looks like it will take a good month to get it working again,_ " he said.

" _Then get started!_ " said Reborn.

xXsceneXx

Agnès was patrolling the grounds of the castle. She was glad that things were peaceful now that Reconquista had been defeated. To be honest, she was a bit bored.

"It's been quiet recently," she said before a there was a flash of light and three figures wearing strange clothes appeared in the courtyard, "looks like I spoke too soon."

" _Where the hell are we?_ " growled one of them with medium length silver hair that sort of resembled an octopus, "Damn that stupid cow!"

" _Now, now,_ " said one with short black hair, carrying a cylindrical case on his back, " _Shoichi and Spanner did say that we wouldn't be sent to where Tsuna was exactly._ "

" _Where are we to the EXTREME?_ " yelled the third male, who had short gray hair and wraps on his hands.

Agnès leveled her pistol at the intruders, "What are you doing here?"

" _Oh hello, could you tell us where we are?_ " asked the black haired man.

"Send some guards to protect the queen and get me a mage that can perform a translation spell!" Agnès called to the guards.

" _Oi woman,_ " said the one with medium length silver hair, " _put down that gun or I'll blow it up!_ "

Agnès scowled at the man's tone, even though she couldn't understand him, but she kept her gun trained on them, "I don't know who you are, but if you remain here, I'll try to help you."

" _Damn you!_ " yelled Gokudera, pulling out some dynamite and throwing it at Agnes.

Agnès quickly aimed her gun at the dynamite and fired. This proved to be a mistake, as the dynamite exploded when she shot it, knocking her back.

'What was that?' she thought as more guards and some mages ran up upon hearing the explosion.

One of the mages raised his staff and casted a translation spell.

"Tell us where Tenth is!" yelled the one who threw the dynamite.

"Who is this tenth you speak of?" asked one of the guards.

"Oh! We can understand you," said the black haired man.

"Tell us where Tenth is before I blow this place up!" yelled the Dynamite user.

This of course got numerous staffs and weapons pointed in their direction.

"These men are obviously spies," said a guard, "RESTRAIN THEM!"

Several mages launched spells at the trio, resulting in a small explosion and the words "Cambio Forma," were heard. When the smoke cleared, the mages saw that several loops made of black bones had blocked the blasts. The bomb user and the others had gained different outfits as well. The silver haired bomb user now had numerous straps of the bombs he used strapped to his body and he wore strange sunglasses and had what looked like a cigarette in his mouth. The one with short silver hair now was topless and wore an armored head protector and gloves and wore a bangle on his arm. The one with black hair now wore a white robe like outfit and carried two swords.

"So you want to fight," said the one with the bombs.

"Ha ha, this should be fun," said the one with the swords.

"Fight to the EXTREME!" yelled the one with the gloves and headgear.

Agnès just sighed and sent a guard to the academy, they would need Saito's help for this.

xXsceneXx

At the academy, Saito, Louise, Tiffania, and Tsuna were talking when a guard rode into the courtyard.

"I'm looking for Saito Hiraga," said the guard, "captain Agnès requires his help in fighting off some powerful intruders that appeared out of nowhere."

"What's going on?" asked Saito as he ran up with the others.

"Is the Queen in danger?" asked Louise.

"Not as of yet. Three strangely dressed individuals appeared in a flash of light and started speaking in a different language," said the Guard, "when we used a translation spell on them one of them started going on about someone called Tenth and began to throw bombs at us."

Tsuna paled at this description.

"I think I know who they are," he said, "I'd better come along,"

"Who are you?" asked the Guard.

"I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tiffania's new familiar."

"You should get a horse and follow us," said Louise.

"No need," said Tsuna, "I have a faster way of getting there."

After saying that, he pulled on his wool mittens and swallowed two Dying Will Pills. An orange flame appeared on his forehead and the mittens changed into red metallic gauntlets.

"WHAT THE HECK?" exclaimed everyone in surprise as flames shot out of Tsuna's gloves and propelled him into the air before he flew off towards the castle. (he could see it from the air)

xXsceneXx

When Tsuna landed in the courtyard he was immediately surrounded by guards.

"I'm here to help," said Tsuna, "I know the people that you are fighting."

The guards reluctantly let Tsuna pass. Tsuna continued to where the three figures were decimating the mages and guards.

"Yamamoto, Big Brother, Gokudera!" said Tsuna, causing the trio to turn.

"Oh, Tsuna there you are," said the one with short black hair.

"GOOD TO SEE YOU SAWADA!" yelled the one with short white hair.

"Tenth!" exclaimed the third one.

The last comment made everyone turn to Tsuna as he left Hyper Dying Will mode.

"So you're this Tenth that they've been looking for?" asked Agnès.

"Yeah," said Tsuna sheepishly, "sorry for the trouble."

"So who are you people?" Agnès asked as Saito and the others rode up.

"Tsuna," said Saito, "are these the people who were fighting?"

Tsuna nodded, "These are some friends from my world."

"Hi, I'm Takeshi Yamamoto," said the black haired one.

"I'm Ryohei Sasagawa to the EXTREME!" yelled the one with short white hair.

"Che, I'm Hayato Gokudera," said the bomb user.

"Who are you people?" said Agnès.

Tsuna sighed and began to explain everything.

xXscene/timeskipXx

Agnès sighed, "So you're telling me that you're the current leader of a large organization and these three that just took down most of the guards are members of your inner circle?"

"That's right," nodded Tsuna.

"I think you all should head back to the academy for now," sighed Agnès.

xXsceneXx

"So what was that fire thing that you did?" asked Louise.

"Are you a mage?" asked Tiffa.

"Che, Of course not." scoffed Gokudera.

"Mage, is this a new game?" laughed Yamamoto.

"Confused to the EXTREME!" yelled Ryohei.

"Then how did you use those flames?" asked Saito

Tsuna sighed, "Those were Dying Will flames. They are a manifestation of a person's life force and is powered by a person's Resolve or Dying Will, hence the name. The ability I used is Hyper Dying Will mode which releases the body's internal limiters and allows one to fight with Dying Will Flames and reman calm and collected. There are many different types of flames. There are the Flames of Sky, red for Storm, blue for Rain, green for Lightning, yellow for Sun, Indigo for mist, purple for Cloud, and orange for Sky. There are also Earth flames and an eighth flame known as the Flame of Night. I use the Sky flame," explained Tsuna.

"Amazing," said Saito, "I never knew all this existed."

"It still sounds like magic," said Louise.

"Ha ha, I guess you could call it that," laughed Tsuna.

"You should take you friends to the headmaster to get living accommodations," said Saito.

"Good idea," said Tsuna.

 

 


	3. New Trouble in Halkeginia

In an unknown location, four individuals were seated around a large crystal. One of them was a massive being wearing platinum colored armor with a sword strapped to his back, the next one was skinny and wore simple robes and bandages over his mouth, the third one also wore robes but covered his skin with bandages and wore a mask over his face, the final one wore a black and red cloak and a necklace of sculls along with a scull shaped mask and a large scythe.

"So what is our next move War?" asked the one with a scull mask.

"Patience Death," said the one in the armor, "with the fall of Reconquista, we must move quickly to ensure the success of our plans."

"So, Famine, our next objective is to find out more about these newcomers that just arrived." said the one covered in bandages.

"Yes Pestilence," said the skinny one, " and I have just the men for the job."

xXsceneXx

Back at the Academy, Tsuna's Guardians had been given rooms in the dorms to stay in and Tsuna was showing them around the grounds.

"THIS IS A NICE PLACE SAWADA!" yelled Ryohei.

"There are plenty of UMAs here," said Gokudera as he remembered the other familiars he saw.

"Oh yeah," said Tsuna, "Yamamoto, there are some people you should meet. They are practicing in swordplay and I thought you could spar with some of them."

"Sounds like fun," said Yamamoto.

xXsceneXx

Soon Tsuna had taken Yamamoto to where Saito was training with the rest of the Knights of the Undine. Gokudera had wandered off to look at the 'UMAs' (after Tsuna had insisted) and Ryohei had gone to do some training so it was just Yamamoto and Tsuna.

"Oh hey Tsuna," said Saito as he put down Derflinger, "what's up?"

"I was just showing Yamamoto the Knight corps," said Tsuna, "he's pretty good with a sword."

"Really," said Saito, "how about you and I spar then?"

"Sure," said Yamamoto, reaching for a Bokken before Saito stopped him.

"I'd like to spar with real swords," said Saito.

"You sure," asked Yamamoto, "that could be dangerous."

"Don't worry," said Saito, "I'll make sure not to hurt you."

Tsuna sighed, 'Saito doesn't know that Yamamoto is one of the best. Oh well.'

The two of them got into position on the training field and drew their blades.

"Hey Yamamoto," said Saito, "why are you fighting with a Shinai? I thought you were going to use a real blade?"

Yamamoto smiled, "I'll manage."

With a battle cry, Saito rushed forward and swung Derflinger at Yamamoto, using his Gandalfer runes to help him fight. The blade was immediately blocked by the Shinai that Yamamoto was holding, except now it was a deadly katana.

"What the?" exclaimed Saito.

Yamamoto now had the serious expression that made people realize why he was considered to have the potential to become a great hitman, "Shigure Kintoki."

Saito gulped, this fight might not end in his favor.

xXsceneXx

"So do you understand your mission?" asked Famine.

"Yes sir," said numerous men dressed in light armor.

"Then go!" said War.

"Sir!"

xXsceneXx

The spar between Saito and Yamamoto had come to an end. It had drawn some attention and many students, including the knights, Tiffa, Louise, Kirche and Tabitha. Saito was on the ground with Yamamoto's blade at his throat.

"You win," said Saito, causing Yamamoto to turn his blade back into a shinai.

"Ha ha," laughed Yamamoto, reverting back to his easygoing self, "that was a great fight."

"You're really good," said Saito, "my Gandálfr powers couldn't keep up with you."

"Gandálfr?" asked Tsuna.

Saito showed the runes on his hand, "As Louise's familiar, I have the ability to expertly wield any weapon that is meant for destruction, but I still don't have the experience that true swordsmen have."

"So your familiar runes give you powers?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yeah," said Saito, "actually, you might have some unique abilities as Tiffa's familiar. Void mages are usually the ones with human familiars and the familiars of Void mages usually have powers from their runes."

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a small box appeared in front of the group along with a note which Tsuna caught.

" _Ciaossu Tsuna,_

_I thought I'd send my favorite No-Good Student a little care package to use in this new world. We are working to get you back and I have a mountain of paperwork for you upon your return._

_Reborn_

_PS: I still want you to expand your family, even if you are in another world._ "

Tsuna sweatdropped after reading the letter Reborn sent, "I guess I'd better open this," he said, "you guys might want to stand back in case it's booby trapped."

After the others has moved away, Tsuna opened the box, dodged a bullet set to fire when the box was opened, and looked inside. Inside was a few cases of Dying Will pills.

"What are those?" asked Kirche.

"Well…" began Tsuna.

"SAWADA!" yelled Ryohei as he ran up.

"Eh, what is it big brother?" asked Tsuna.

"Octopus head was wandering around when some men appeared and attacked," said Ryohei, "he sent me to find you."

Tsuna refilled his pill case and swallowed two of them, causing an orange flame to emerge on his head as he entered Hyper Dying Will mode, surprising all present who haven't seen it before.

"I-is that magic?" said Kirche in surprise while Tabitha's eyes widened slightly.

"No," said Tiffa as Tsuna and Ryohei flew off using gloves and dying will boots and Yamamoto ran after them, respectively, "he called it Dying Will flames."

"But how can he do those things without magic?" said Guiche.

"That's what we all want to know," said Louise.

xXsceneXx

Tsuna Yamamoto and Ryohei arrived in the courtyard and found Gokudera battling an army of soldiers using his Dynamite, but the surprising part was that the soldier's weapons were coated with various Dying will flames.

"What's going on?" asked Tsuna.

"Tenth," said Gokudera, "these guys attacked me when I was looking at all the UMA and they use Flames like us!"

"Those must be the others," said one of the soldiers, "our orders are to destroy them!"

"Jiro, Kojiro," said Yamamoto.

"Kangyaruu," said Ryohei.

"Uri," said Gokudera.

"Natsu," said Tsuna.

"CAMBIO FORMA!"

There was a flash of light and the group emerged wearing their Cambio Forma Version Vongola Gear.

"GET THEM!" yelled the soldiers as they charged forward with their flame covered weapons.

" _Shigure Soen Ryu 8th form: Pelting Rain!_ " said Yamamoto swinging his blade and striking some enemies with rain flames.

" _MAXIMUM INGRAM!_ " yelled Ryohei moving fast enough to make t seem he was in three places at once and punching three enemies, sending them flying.

" _Triple Bombs!_ " yelled Gokudera, hurling 24 sticks of dynamite at the enemies.

Tsuna was punching away the enemies with his Cambio Forma Modo Attacco, "there are too many of them and too few of us." said Tsuna.

" _EXPLOSION!_ "

Suddenly there was an explosion that knocked back many of the troops. Tsuna turned and saw, Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, Tiffania, and the Knights standing there. Louise had her wand drawn so it was easy to tell who cast the spell.

"Need some help?" asked Saito as he drew Derflinger.

Tsuna nodded and the battle began anew. Saito and Yamamoto used their swords to cut down the enemy troops while Gokudera and the mages used spells and dynamite to fight from a distance. Ryohei and Tsuna used their Vongola Gear to deliver powerful punches as well. Soon almost all the soldiers were incapacitated on the ground.

"Alright everyone stop!" yelled one of the soldiers suddenly.

Everyone turned and saw one of the soldiers had grabbed Tiffania and was holding a dagger to her throat.

"Surrender or this girl dies!" said the soldier, pressing the blade against her skin, drawing some blood.

"Tiffa!" yelled Saito trying to move to help, but Gokudera blocked his way.

"Just wait," said Gokudera, "looks like that bastard just made the worst mistake of his life."

Saito looked at Tsuna and saw that his hair was shadowing his eyes. Suddenly the flame on Tsuna's head flared massively and Tsuna looked at the man with eyes filled with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU!" roared Tsuna before closing the distance with speed that made it seem that he teleported.

Tsuna grabbed the man's hand and used his flame to burn it, causing him to drop the knife. Tsuna then punched him in the face and sent him flying back, unconscious.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked Tiffania as he left Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Tiffania nodded, "Yes, thanks to you,"

Tsuna blushed, "I'm glad."

"So who were those guys?" asked Saito, "They used flames like you did."

"Tenth," said Gokudera, "look over here. These guys are wearing rings like the ones we saw in the future."

"Why are rings so important," asked Kirche, "aren't they just jewelry?"

"In our world, rings are used to channel Dying Will Flames," said Tsuna as he pulled out the Boss ring that Lancia had given him, put it on, and caused an orange flame to appear, "by focusing your resolve, you can ignite a Dying Will flame using a ring."

"But, why would these guys have rings?" asked Yamamoto.

xXsceneXx

"That went well," said War as he gazed into a crystal ball showed the fight.

"Yes," said Death, "we now know the boy's strength and weakness."

"His feelings for the half-elf," said Pestilence.

"Yes," smiled Famine, "we will be able to exploit that."

 

 

 


	4. The Power of Resolve

Tsuna and his guardians were meeting with Old Osmond about the soldiers that recently attacked.

"So what can you tell me of the strange magic that the soldiers used when they attacked," said Osmond said to Tsuna.

"The power they used was something from our world," said Tsuna, "it's an power that everyone can use to some extent. It involves focusing the user's resolve in the form of flames that can be manifested through special rings."

"The flames come in different colors signifying the different flame types," continued Gokudera, "different people can use different types of flames."

"How many different types are there?" asked Osmond.

"There are fifteen different flame types," said Tsuna, "the seven flames of sky, the seven flames of earth, and the flame of the night."

"The flames have different appearances," said Gokudera, "red storm flames, blue rain flames, green lightning flames, yellow sun flames, indigo mist flames, purple cloud flames, orange sky flames and earth flames, forest flames that look like bunches of leaves, mountain flames that are like magma, swamp flames like great bogs, desert flames like swirling sand, glacier flames that are like ice, and ocean flames like surging seas."

"Can you teach the teachers and students how to use this power?" asked Osmond.

"You want us to teach the people here?" asked Yamamoto in surprise.

"I'm sure we could arrange for you to become teachers here," said Osmond, "we need to be prepared if something happens again."

Tsuna nodded, "it is agreed then, we'll instruct those who want to learn."

xXsceneXx

The next day, the Vongola were waiting in an empty classroom. They had prepared a chalkboard with diagrams about the different flames and how to use them. When the students entered the room, they were confused about what was going on, partially because there were some teachers following them in.

"What's going on?" asked Kirche, "Why is Westwood's familiar here?"

"Now that everyone's here, we can begin," said Tsuna.

"Begin what? I thought this was a new class?" said one of the students.

"This is," said Tsuna, "we are going to teach you how to use the 'magic' from our world."

"What kind of magic?" asked Montmorency.

In response the Vongola members lit flames on some of the rings they retrieved from the soldiers, or in Tsuna's case, Lancia's Boss ring. Tsuna had an orange sky flame, Yamamoto had a blue rain flame, Ryohei had a yellow sun flame, and Gokudera had a red storm flame, along with yellow sun flames, blue rain flames, purple cloud flames, and green lightning flames on different fingers.

"Is that fire magic?" asked Kirche in awe.

"In a sense," said Tsuna, "these flames are Dying Will flames, physical manifestations of our resolve."

"What can they do?" asked Saito, who was among the non-students that wanted to learn about the flames.

"The flames have different abilities," said Tsuna, "red Storm flames disintegrate, green lightning flames harden, blue rain flames tranquilize, yellow sun flames activate things like cell growth, indigo mist flames create illusions, purple cloud flames expand and propagate, and orange sky flames harmonize."

"Everyone has at least one flame type," said Gokudera going to the chalkboard and pointing to a diagram, "the flame type depends on the person. That is why we're here, we're going to teach you how to use these flames."

Yamamoto passed out rings to everyone and had them try and ignite them. Unfortunately none of the students were able to light a flame from their rings…except Louise that is. A massive crimson flame erupted from the ring she was wearing, causing the others to jump in surprise.

"I don't get it, how can Zero do that while we can't?" exclaimed a student.

"Let's see," said Tsuna, "Miss Vallière, what were you thinking when you were trying to ignite your ring?"

Louise blushed, "I was thinking that I wanted to do well and prove that I'm not a zero."

Tsuna smiled, "And that's what was different: your resolve. You were determined to do well, so your resolve fueled the flames and caused them to emerge."

"The rest of you focus," said Gokudera, "look within yourselves and find your resolve and channel it into your ring, causing a flame to emerge."

The rest of the students began to try again, and this time they were able to cause flames to emerge from their rings.

"Amazing," said Kirche as she looked at the indigo flame on her ring.

Tabitha smiled at the pretty blue flame on her ring.

"These flames can be used in combat if you know how," said Tsuna, "lightning flames can form a shield, Mist flames can create illusions to trick opponents, and Sun flames can heal. The flames can be channeled through rings and weapons for combat."

"Can you give us an example?" asked Kirche.

"Sure," said Tsuna, "if you'd follow us to the courtyard, we've gotten the teachers to help set things up."

xXsceneXx

Tsuna and his guardians led them to the courtyard where numerous stone objects had been set up. Ryohei walked up to a large stone block.

" ** _MAXIMUM CANNON!_** " yelled Ryohei, punching the stone and sending yellow energy into it, causing the large stone block to shatter.

Yamamoto went next, drawing his sword and walking up to a stone pillar. He coated his blade with rain flames, and with a few quick strokes he cut the pillar into four pieces that fell apart.

Gokudera activated his cambio forma and hurled a Rocket Bomb Version-X at a stone wall, causing an explosion that completely destroyed the wall leaving nothing behind.

Finally Tsuna stepped forward and went into Hyper Dying Will mode. His wool mittens turned into his X-Gloves version Vongola Gear and he took a stance with one arm in front and one pointing behind him.

" ** _Operation X_** " said Tsuna.

" ** _Roger boss_** _,_ " said a computer voice " ** _Commencing X-Burner sequence._** "

Tsuna began firing soft orange flames behind him.

" ** _Right burner at 50FV. Left burner at 24FV, 30FV, 37FV, 50FV. Gauge Symmetry._** "

" ** _X-Burner!_** " yelled Tsuna firing a blast of dark orange flames with a crystal like quality that demolished the remaining stone objects.

"This is what the power of one's resolve can do," said Tsuna, "the stronger your resolve, the stronger your flames will be."

 

 


	5. War on the Horizon

In an unknown location, War, Death, Famine, and Pestilence were preparing to set their next plan into motion.

"So we know the boy has power over the Flames of Resolve," said Famine, "I believe that he and his friends will be a stitch in our plans."

"He is a powerful one," said Death, "he and his companions have enough raw power to take out an army."

"So what do we do?" said Pestilence.

"I believe I will make a trip to that school to see what their true power is," said Death.

"Don't be a fool," scoffed War, "the boy will defeat you in a second."

"Are you saying I'm weak?" raged Death.

"It's obvious," said Pestilence in his monotone voice, "out of the four of us, you are the weakest."

Death scowled behind his mask.

"I will go then," said War.

xXsceneXx

Tsuna was sitting in the courtyard with Natsu and Tiffania, exchanging stories of their previous adventures.

"So you're telling me you had to deal with a sadistic home tutor that was physically an infant?" giggled Tiffa.

"Hey, in my defense, he was a the best hitman too," said Tsuna.

"What's a hitman?" asked Tiffa.

"Kind of like an assassin," said Tsuna.

"Ok then," said Tiffa.

She then began to recount the time Saito stood up for her when she had revealed her elven heritage.

"You really like him don't you," said Tsuna a bit sadly.

"Saito is a good friend, but I can see that he already has feelings for Louise," said Tiffa, "I hope I can find someone one day."

"I'm sure you will," said Tsuna, taking her hand with a blush on his cheeks.

Tiffa blushed as well but didn't pull away. The sound of Louise exploding Saito in the distance snapped them back to reality and they jumped apart with matching crimson blushes. They heard some laughing and turned to see Natsu laughing at their awkwardness.

"Natsu you traitor," muttered Tsuna causing the lion cub to jump up onto Tiffa's lap and snuggle into her.

"He's so cute," said Tiffania.

They shared a good laugh at Natsu's blushing face.

"So do you have anyone back in your world?" asked Tiffa.

"There were some girls back home," said Tsuna, causing Tiffa's face to fall a bit, "but one was a bit air-headed and only saw me as a friend and the other was a bit too energetic and eventually realized that I didn't return her affection and only saw her as a friend."

"I'm sorry," said Tiffa.

"It's alright," said Tsuna, "they all have boyfriends now and I'm happy for them."

Suddenly an armored figure landed on the ground in front of them with a loud crash. Green lightning arced from his armor.

"Tiffa," said Tsuna, "go get help!"

Tiffania ran off and Tsuna turned to the armored man, "Who are you?"

"I am known as War," said the armored man, "I am here to see how strong you are, boy."

Tsuna swallowed his Dying Will Pills and entered Hyper Dying Will mode with the X-Gloves Version Vongola Gear on his hands. War smirked behind his helmet and drew the massive claymore that was on his back and held it at the ready with lightning flames covering it.

War swung his massive blade at Tsuna. Tsuna dodged out of the way and the blade made a small crater in the ground. Tsuna jumped back and crossed his arms with his hands pointed at War.

" _X-Cannon!_ " he said firing two fireballs at War.

War smirked and swung his sword at the fireballs, dispelling them.

"You're going to have to do batter than that, whelp," sneered War.

"Natsu," said Tsuna, " _Cambio Forma: Modo Attacco!_ "

Natsu merged with Tsuna's right glove and became a bladed gauntlet.

" _Burning Axle!_ " yelled Tsuna aiming a flaming punch at War.

War laughed and swung his sword at the incoming fist. The massive blade not only deflected the fist, it sent Tsuna flying into a wall, reducing said wall to rubble.

"You're too young and too weak to be able to scratch me, whelp," War laughed.

" _MAXIMUM CANNON!_ "

War was sent flying by a powerful punch, courtesy of Ryohei.

"SAWADA are you alright to the EXTREME?" yelled Ryohei as he ran up with the others.

"Tenth, did he hurt you?" asked Gokudera.

"Tsuna!" yelled Yamamoto as he helped Tsuna to his feet.

War snarled and pulled himself to his feet, "That was a good hit. Too bad you won't get another," said War.

With a battle cry Ryohei charged at War, moving so fast that he seemed to be in three places and delivered three punches, " _Maximum Ingram!_ "

War was sent flying into a wall.

"Damn you!" he yelled, charging at Ryohei.

" _Explosion!_ " yelled Louise as she ran up with Saito, Tiffa and some of the teachers.

War was knocked back as Louise's explosion hit him dead on. War growled and got to his feet, but was knocked back by ice shards and fireballs from Tabitha and Kirche respectively.

"You whelps win this round," said War, "but know that this was merely a test and that you have yet to see the strength that I wield."

With those words the armored man flew off using a levitation spell. Once he had left, Tsuna groaned in pain and coughed up some blood from internal injuries he received when he fought War.

"Tenth!" exclaimed Gokudera as he and Yamamoto eased Tsuna onto the ground, "He needs a healer!"

A teacher who was a water mage was brought forward and began to cast a complex series of healing spells to fix his broken ribs, stop his internal bleeding, and heal his cracked skull.

"He's going to be alright," said the teacher, "he just needs some rest in the infirmary."

"We'll take him there," said Gokudera, getting nods from the other Vongola guardians.

Yamamoto picked up Tsuna and carried him to the infirmary with Ryohei and Gokudera following behind.

xXsceneXx

Tsuna's guardians sat around Tsuna's bed in the infirmary, waiting for Tsuna to wake up.

"Who was that guy?" said Yamamoto in a serious voice.

"I don't know," said Ryohei serious for once, "but punching him was like hitting steel to the extreme."

"Do you think your Cambio Forma would have scratched him?" asked Gokudera.

"I don't know," said Ryohei, "it might."

"Um, excuse me," came a timid voice.

The guardians turned and saw Tiffania, Saito and Louise standing in the doorway of the room.

"We just came by to see if Tsuna was doing better," Tiffa said.

"Please come in," said Yamamoto.

The group walked in and sat by Tsuna's bed.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Tiffa asked with worry.

"Tenth has survived from worse injuries than this," said Gokudera, "I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Just what kind of enemies have you faced?" asked Saito.

"Well, once we had to fight a group of people that were taking down the top fighters in our town and were led by a man who could use illusions and possess others," said Yamamoto casually, "there was a huge guy that was really strong and a boy that could use animal abilities."

"Don't forget the fights with the Varia," said Ryohei.

"Varya?" said Louise in confusion, "Is that an enemy group?"

"The Varia are an elite Vongola assassination group," said Gokudera.

"If they belong to the Vongola then why were you fighting them?" asked Saito.

"There was a disagreement about who would become the next boss and guardians," said Yamamoto, "we had to fight the Varia's boss and his guardians in matches to see which family would succeed the Ninth."

"We all had to fight the Varia members that would have taken our place as guardians and boss," said Ryohei, "it was an EXTREME fight."

As they laughed about the memories, Tsuna began to stir.

"Wh-where am I," he said drowsily before seeing Tiffania's blurry form, "did I die? I'm seeing a beautiful goddess."

Tiffa blushed so hard that steam was practically coming out of her ears.

"Tenth/Tsuna/Sawada!" yelled Tsuna's guardians as they rushed to his bedside.

"Gokudera, Yamamoto, big brother," said Tsuna, "where am I? I remember fighting that armored guy, then everything is a blank."

"The guy took you down to the extreme," said Ryohei grimly.

"Ryohei was able to beat him, but not by much," said Yamamoto.

"It looks like we have a new threat to face," said Tsuna.

 


	6. Meeting the Monarch

After the fight with War, Tsuna and his guardians were discussing what to do with Old Osmond.

"So what can you tell me about this enemy you faced," said Osmond.

"The man called himself War and wore armor that had been enhanced with Lightning Dying Will Flames making it extremely strong," said Tsuna, "he also had a large sword that was similarly empowered and he was strong enough to deflect my stronger attacks. I probably could have used my ultimate attack to finish him, but it would have caused a lot of damage to the surrounding area."

Ryohei nodded, "I was extremely only able to hurt him with my strongest punch."

"If War and his allies decide to attack again, all of Tristain will need to be on alert," said Osmond, "I believe you should have Mister Hiraga, Miss Westwood, and Miss Vallière take you to meet with Queen Henrietta."

"Ehhh! We're going to met a Queen!?" said Tsuna in surprise.

xXsceneXx

Soon, Tsuna and his guardians found themselves sitting in an elegant carriage along with Saito, Louise and Tiffania.

"So you guys are friends with the current queen," said Tsuna.

"Yeah," said Saito, "Louise and her were good friends and I met her during my first year in this world."

"Ha ha ha," laughed Yamamoto, "I never knew the mafia game included magic and royalty."

"Baseball-Idiot!" yelled Gokudera, "This is not a game!"

"This is going to be EXTREMELY fun!" yelled Ryohei.

"It has been a while since we have seen the Queen," said Louise, "it's too bad that we had to come bearing bad news."

Soon the carriage pulled up in front of a large castle where some guards opened the doors of the carriage and led them into a ornate throne room where a young woman with plum hair and a white dress with a violet cloak and a platinum tiara was sitting on the throne with a blond woman with a cyan tunic and white cloak with a saber at her side, standing next to her.

"It's good to see you again, Louise Françoise," said the plum haired woman.

"It is good to see you too, your highness," said Louise.

"Are these the people that I was informed about?" asked the queen.

Louise nodded, "Their names are Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto and Ryohei Sasagawa. Tsuna is Tiffania's familiar."

"It's nice to meet you," said Queen Henrietta, "I heard from Agnès about the incident involving your arrival," she said to Gokudera.

"It won't happen again," said Tsuna, cutting off Gokudera and glaring at him before he could say the wrong thing.

"I'm sure it won't," said Henrietta with a smile, "so you four are from Saito's world?"

"Sort of," said Tsuna, "we're both from Japan, but I'm from a town called Namimori and Gokudera originally came from Italy in the continent of Europe."

"I see," said Henrietta.

"I've been wondering," said Agnès, "why does he call you tenth all the time?"

"Ha ha ha," laughed Yamamoto, "in the Mafia game, Tenth is Tsuna's code name. Mine is Baseball idiot, and Ryohei's is Turf head and Gokudera's is Octopus head."

"Is he serious?" Saito whispered to Tsuna.

"Sort of," said Tsuna, "but Yamamoto has the potential to be a great hitman, so he can be serious if he needs to be."

"So what is this threat that you came to warn me about?" asked Henrietta.

"Ah yes," said Tsuna, becoming serious in an instant, "there is a new threat that uses a power from our world to fight."

"What kind of power?" asked Agnès.

The group pulled out their rings and lit their flames on them, green lightning flames for Saito, red storm flames for Louise and Gokudera, yellow sun flames for Ryohei, blue rain flames for Yamamoto, and orange sky flames for Tiffania and Tsuna.

"Amazing," said Henrietta.

"Is that some kind of fire magic?" asked Agnès tensely.

"In a sense," said Tsuna, "it is a physical manifestation of our resolve or Dying Will and will always burn as long as we are alive."

"Why are there different flame types and colors?" asked Henrietta.

"Well, that's because of the different categories of flames," said Yamamoto.

"Different categories?" said Agnès, "what do you mean?"

"The different flame colors and appearances signify one of the 15 flame types: Sky, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Cloud Mist, Earth, Forest, Glacier, Mountain, Desert, Swamp, Ocean and Night."

"The red flames that Louise and I have, are Storm flames," said Gokudera, "Turf top has yellow Sun flames, Saito has green Lightning flames, Baseball idiot has blue Rain flames, and Tenth and Miss Tiffania have orange Sky flames."

"Storm flames disintegrate, Rain flames tranquilize, Sun flames activate growth, Mist flames create illusions, Lightning flames harden, Cloud flames propagate, and Sky flames harmonize," said Tsuna.

"Interesting," said Henrietta, "so this new threat uses this Dying Will Flame magic?"

"Yes," said Tsuna.

"I don't really see how fancy flames can be a threat," said Agnès.

"How about a demonstration then?" asked Tsuna.

"This is just a demonstration," said Yamamoto, igniting his ring "nobody will be hurt."

He stepped forward and placed his hand on a guard's shoulder. The guard seemed to relax and his movements slowed drastically.

"What did you do?" asked Agnès with her hand on her sword.

"The tranquility factor of Rain flames slowed down his body's movements," said Yamamoto, "it will wear off soon."

When the man was moving normally the group turned to the queen.

"That was just a demonstration, but imagine fighting people who could slow your troops down lake that," said Tsuna, "and what about people who can heal from almost any injury or people who can trick your perceptions with illusions? That is only some of what they can do."

"It also seems that they are led by a powerful being called War," said Gokudera, "he weilds a large sword and armor and uses Lightning Flames to augment both. He was able to take out Tenth with little effort and we all think he could take us if we don't use Cambio Forma."

"Cambio Forma?" said Agnès in confusion.

"Think of it as a power up for our weapons," said Tsuna.

"So we face a threat that involves an army of men that use powerful magic," said Henrietta, "can this Dying Will Flame magic be taught to others?"

The group nodded, "Tsuna has already begun teaching the students and faculty at the academy about the flames," said Tiffania.

"Would you mind teaching me and my soldiers?" asked Agnès.

"And me as well," said Henrietta.

"Your highness!" said Agnès in surprise.

"I will help defend my kingdom," said Henrietta firmly.

"Well, the first thing would be to determine your flame affinity," said Tsuna as they got started.

xXsceneXx

"So War," said Pestilence, "what is your gauge on the abilities of the kids you faced today?"

"They are weaklings," said War, "their stronger attacks barely dented my armor, and my sword defeated their leader in one swing."

"Then it seems they won't be a problem," said Death.

"Let us begin the assault," said War.

 


	7. Training and Conflict

Tsuna and his guardians were currently in an awkward position. They were currently standing in front of the Royal Guard, the Musketeer Knights, the Dragon Knights, the Manticore Knights, the Griffin Knights, their Captains, and the queen herself. The reason they were in this position was because they were going to teach the armed forces of Tristain how to harness the power of Dying Will Flames and use them against their new enemies.

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable with a group of children teaching me how to fight," said the captain of the Dragon Knights.

"These children are stronger than you think," said Agnés as she thought back to her first meeting with the short-tempered storm guardian.

"Are you saying that these children have more power than the Royal Forces?" said the captain of the Griffin Knights, intrigued at the supposed power these children have.

"These 'children' have apparently faced many powerful foes many times," said Agnés.

"What kind of 'powerful' enemies did these children face?" scoffed the captain of the Dragon Knights, "Schoolyard bullies? Mean teachers?"

"You have no idea," muttered Tsuna as he thought back to Namimori middle and a certain infant tutor.

"Che. Don't underestimate the strength of the Vongola," said Gokudera.

"So you even thought up a name for your schoolyard gang," scoffed the Dragon Knight captain.

"Enough," said Henrietta firmly, "I believe I know a way for them to prove their strength. The Captains of the Griffin, Manticore, and Dragon Knights shall face them in a duel."

"EH? We have to fight?" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Ha ha ha, this really is a fun game," laughed Yamamoto.

"This isn't a game, Baseball-Idiot!" yelled Gokudera.

"We will EXTREMELY win!" yelled Ryohei.

"Shut up, Turf Head!" yelled Gokudera.

"What was that, Octopus Head?"

"I agree to the terms," said the Dragon Knight captain.

"As do I," said the Griffin Knight Captain.

Heads turned to the cloaked and masked figure that was the Captain of the Manticore Knights. It was difficult to determine this captain's gender based on appearance, but said captain had a powerful aura around her that suggested great magical power.

"I believe I would like to see the strength of these children as well," said the mysterious captain, "but I won't hold back."

"Nor will I," said the Dragon Captain.

"Same," said the Griffin Captain.

"HIIII!" exclaimed a terrified Tsuna, "We're really going to fight."

"We can do this, Tenth," said Gokudera, "remember what Reborn would say."

"Fight with your Dying Will," the Vongola said as one.

"Thanks," said Tsuna, turning to the Queen, "we accept."

xXsceneXx

The Captains and the Vongola gathered in the courtyard of the palace. The Vongola had agreed to not use Cambio Forma to ensure that they cause the minimal amount of damage to the palace. The match would be the four Vongola against the three Captains. If the Vongola won, there would be no further disputes about the Vongola's strength, and if the Vongola lost, they would be put under the jurisdiction of the government, like all of the other commoners.

"Are the competitors ready?" asked Henrietta.

The captains pulled out their sword-wands and the Vongola readied their weapons. Yamamoto drew his Shigure Kintoki, Gokudera pulled out some Dynamite, Ryohei tightened the wraps on his hands, and Tsuna swallowed a Dying Will Pill and pulled on his wool mittens, causing the mittens to transform into red metallic gloves and an orange flame to sprout from his head.

"Begin!" said Henrietta.

The Captain of the Dragon Knights began to chant an incantation while the Griffin Captain charged with his sword-wand. The Manticore Captain Opted to watch and wait. The Griffin Captain swung his sword, but Yamamoto covered his katana with Rain Flames and easily parried the blow. He then swung his sword at him, but passed it to the opposite hand at the last second as a feint to finish the strike.

" ** _Shigure Soen Ryuu: Samidare,_** " said Yamamoto.

" ** _Phoenix Barrage!_** " yelled the Dragon Knight Captain, shooting a barrage of birds made of fire from the tip of his wand.

The Vongola hastily dodged the fiery attack.

"Eat this!" yelled Gokudera, " ** _Rocket Bomb._** "

Gokudera threw some dynamite sticks at the Griffin and Dragon captains. The Captains tried to cut down the projectiles, but the propulsion powder at the bases ignited, causing the bombs to curve around the swords and into their bodies where they exploded. The Captains staggered back, but Ryohei and Tsuna rushed forward and hit them with a powered down Maximum Cannon and a Flame covered punch, respectively. The two Captain's chest armor shattered and they were sent flying back, landing on the ground and laying still.

"That wasn't so hard," said Gokudera.

"There's still one left," said Tsuna, his voice calmer and slightly deeper due to Hyper Dying Will mode.

"You children are quite strong," said the Manticore Captain, "but as I said, I would not hold back."

" ** _Triple Bombs!_** " yelled Gokudera, hurling 24 sticks of Dynamite at the remaining captain.

The Manticore Captain simply swung a sword-wand and a powerful blast of wind not only snuffed out the dynamite, but shredded them as well. With another swing of the sword-wand, Gokudera was blasted back with numerous cuts across his front. Yamamoto and Ryohei then rushed forward to attack.

" ** _Beccata di Rondine!_** " said Yamamoto, rapidly thrusting his Flame covered blade at the remaining captain, creating an attack similar to an attacking flock of swallows.

" ** _MAXIMUM CANNON!_** " yelled Ryohei, aiming a Sun Flame enhanced punch at the Captain.

The Captain sent another blast of wind at the two fighters. The flame covered attacks collided with a powerful wall of wind that was infused with vacuum blades. The spectators were amazed at the sight of the yellow and blue flames fighting against the powerful wall of wind while the users of the flames received numerous cuts on their bodies due to the wind blades.

Suddenly, the boxer and the swordsman jumped out of the path of the windblast, surprising the Captain and those watching. They soon saw the reason though: Tsuna was in a stance with one gloved hand pointing behind him, emitting soft orange flames in a large blast while his other hand was pointed at the Captain.

" ** _X Burner!_** " yelled Tsuna, releasing a blast of flames at the Captain. Unlike the flames he was shooting behind him, these were colored a more harsh Orange and had a vaguely crystalline quality to them.

The blast of fire tore through the wind spell and the Captain had barely enough time to create a wind barrier as the flames hit their target with an explosion. When the smoke cleared, the Manticore captain could be seen holding a broken sword-wand with slight burns across her body. Yes, the blast had blown off the Captain's hat and mask to reveal a stern feminine face with flowing pink hair.

"Duchess Vallière!" said a surprised Henrietta, "I had no idea that the legendary Karin of the Heavy Wind was you. Louise Françoise never mentioned it."

"EHH?" exclaimed Tsuna as his Hyper Dying Will mode faded away, "You're Louise's mother? Louise's mother is the Captain of the Manticore Knights."

"Yes," said Karin, "and I believe you have sufficiently proven your strength through this battle. Am I correct to assume that the four of you were not using your full strength?"

"Kind of," said Tsuna, "we didn't want to destroy the palace with our attacks so we avoided using our true strength."

"So what is your true strength?" asked Tiffania from where she was watching.

Gokudera sat up from where Ryohei was using his Sun Flames to heal him, "At his full strength, Tenth could destroy this whole palace with one attack."

"Don't forget that Ryohei could probably do the same with one punch, though it would take you or I a few attacks," said Yamamoto.

' _Just how strong are they?_ ' thought Karin.

Henrietta called some water mages to heal the captains and asked the Vongola what the first lesson would be. Tsuna was about to answer when a large explosion shook the ground and an injured guard ran up.

"We're under attack by strange men using some sort of Fire Magic."

**To be continued…**

 


	8. A Time to Fight

The Manticore, Dragon, Griffin, Undine, and Musketeer Knights rushed to the gates of the castle upon hearing the news of the attack. Various members of the palace guards were fighting men wearing armor and wielding swords covered in dying will flames. The guards were fighting as best they could, but the flame enhanced weapons easily cut through the normal armor.

"Knights!" yelled Agnés, "Defend the palace and defend the queen!"

"Let's go men!" yelled Guiche as the Undine Knights lit their rings with Dying Will Flames and they coated their swords with them.

The Knight corps charged at the attackers and the fight began. Unfortunately for all but the Undine Knights, the non-Flame enhanced weapons and armor were easily destroyed by the Flame enhanced weapons. Seeing this, Agnés grit her teeth and decided to swallow her pride this once.

"Fall back," said Agnés, "Let the Undine Knights handle these attackers."

"You want us to place the safety of the palace in the hands of children?" demanded the Dragon Knight captain.

"Our armors are useless against them," said Karin, as she blasted another attacker with a wind lance, "stick to magic and let them take the charge."

" _X Cannon!_ "

Suddenly the soldiers were hit by two orange fireballs that caused a medium sized explosion upon impact.

"What was that?" exclaimed the Griffin Knight captain.

"It's those kids," said Karin as Tsuna flew forward using the flames from his gloves with the rest of the Vongola close behind.

" _Explosion!_ "

Karin turned and saw to her surprise that Louise had taken out a good 20 of the enemy with an explosion laced with storm flames. She raised her eyebrows in shock. She knew that her youngest daughter possessed the power of Void and even saw her use it to dispel her Heavy Wind spell, but the pure destructive power behind the spell she used amazed her. And from what she had heard of the battle over Tarbes, that was one of her smaller explosions.

xXsceneXx

"You still hanging on Guiche?" said Saito as he cut down an enemy with a Storm Flame coated Derflinger.

"Indeed I am," said Guiche as he used a sword that he created with his earth magic and coated with Lightning Flames, "but these men are quite skilled in swordsmanship."

" _Sadachi: Kirisame!_ "

Blades of pressurized air flew at the enemies and cut through them. Guiche and Saito turned and saw Yamamoto wearing his Cambio Forma outfit holding a sword with a dog shaped piece of metal at the base of the hilt.

"Need some help?" asked Yamamoto.

"It would be appreciated," said Saito.

Yamamoto swung his sword, coating it with Rain flames and cutting through the soldiers, " _Shinotsuku Ame!_ "

"You should head inside," Gokudera told the other Halkaginian soldiers as he hurled dynamite into the ranks of the enemy soldiers, creating explosions that sent them flying.

"You children seem quite strong," said Karin as she blasted some of the enemy with her Heavy Wind spell.

"Of course," said Gokudera, "the Vongola is the strongest.  _Triple Bombs!_ "

Gokudera hurled 24 sticks of dynamite at the enemy soldiers, causing an explosion that took them out.

"Indeed," said Karin as she watched the teens decimate the army, "I believe you'll have to tell me more later."

Suddenly a wave of green lightning flew at them, forcing them to jump to the side. The Undine Knights and the Vongola turned to see War standing there with a man wrapped in bandages wearing a demonic mask. War's sword was sparking with Lightning flames, making it obvious who had just attacked.

"War," said Gokudera, "and it looks like he brought a friend."

"Pitiful insects," said War, "it's time for your extermination."

War swung his massive claymore, sending a wave of lighting that destroyed part of the castle wall.

"Now DIE!"

" _X Cannon!_ "

War turned and barely had enough time to raise his sword to block two fireballs that were launched at him.

"Vongola brat," said War, "I'll end you this time!"

"I don't think so," said Tsuna.

" _Earth Splitter!_ " yelled War, swinging his sword into the ground, sending a wave of lightning flames that carved a deep slice in the earth.

Tsuna just barely managed to dodge out of the way. The slash ended up destroying a castle wall.

"Worms," spat War, "you have no hope of defeating me."

"I'll EXTREMELY test that theory with a battle!" yelled Ryohei.

"Hmph, if you want to fight, then by all means," scoffed War, "I will eradicate you."

"Kangaryuu!" yelled Ryohei, causing an armored kangaroo to appear from his arm bangle, " _CAMBIO FORMA!_ "

With a roar, the kangaroo merged with Ryohei with a bright light. When the light faded, Ryohei was wearing boxing gloves with armored bracers an armored headpiece and armored boxing pants. To top it off, he had a sun bangle on his left arm.

"What is that?" asked Agnés as she and Duchess Karin, who had decided to stay and fight, "what happened to him?"

"This is the power of the Vongola," said Gokudera, "our strongest weapon, powered by the strength of our Dying Will. This is our Cambio Forma."

"Cambio Forma?" asked Karin, "Does it have something to do with that strange animal?"

"Yes," said Tsuna, "our box animals are our partners. They merge with our weapons and give us new abilities."

"You merge with your familiars?" asked Karin.

"Our box animals are extensions of our selves," said Yamamoto.

"Tch, just watch," said Gokudera.

War glared at Ryohei's new look, "Do you think that intimidates me? Nobody has broken my Lightning Armor."

Before War could say any more, Ryohei shot at War so fast that he left afterimages behind him.

" _EXTREME STRIAGHT!_ " yelled Ryohei, as he and his afterimages threw a powerful right punch that connected with War and sent him flying into the rubble of a wall.

"Such power," said Agnés, "is this the power of Cambio Forma?"

"The powers are different depending on the person," said Gokudera, "Turf-head's ability is increased natural abilities: speed, strength, agility, and his power grows with the amout of damage he takes."

War pulled himself out of the rubble he had hit. His armor had a few cracks and he looked livid.

"You piece of scum!" growled War, "I'll show you power!  _DRAGON STRIKE!_ "

Lightning flames gathered around War's claymore. With a roar, he swung his sword at Ryohei, sending a dragon made of green lightning at the Sun Guardian. There was a large explosion when the dragon hit and the blast knocked back some of the spectators, but the Vongola held their ground having seen and fought worse. When the smoke cleared, Ryohei was seen standing there with burns and scratches all over his body. The bangle on his arm had four of the ten prongs lit with a yellow flame.

"That was an EXTREME attack," said Ryohei.

"You're a noisy brat," said War, "I'll shut you up."

Ryohei suddenly shot at War again, but before he could land another punch, bandages shot out of a cloud of mist that suddenly appeared and restrained Ryohei.

"Thank you for the assist," said War, "but I could have handled it, Pestilence."

The bandaged man walked out of the cloud of mist, "You were outmatched."

"I don't think so," said War.

Pestilence gestured to the Vongola who were standing at ready now, "Outnumbered."

"Tch," said War, "and things were getting good too. Be warned Tristain, this is only the beginning of the battle."

Yamamoto had just cut Ryohei free and watched with the others as War and Pestilence flew off with a levitation spell.

"They'll be back," said Tsuna as he exited Hyper Dying Will mode.

"Then we have to be ready for them," said Gokudera, "the bastard was right. The battle is just beginning."

"Then we must win," said Henrietta as she walked out with a grim look, "We've all seen the fighting power of the enemy, so now we need to fight back."

"Well said," said a voice from behind the group.

The group turned to see a young boy with curly sideburns, wearing a suit, fedora, and a yellow pacifier standing in front of two people, one a girl wih purple hair in a pineapple style wearing a black eyepatch with a chrome skull along with a black suit with a miniskirt and carrying a bag, and a redhead boy wearing glasses and a lab coat over a green shirt and jeans.

"Ciaossu," said the young boy as a chameleon crawled onto his hand, "it looks like we got here just in time, No-Good Tsuna."

 

 


	9. Meet the World's Greatest Hitman

The group from Tristain stared at the trio of individuals that had just suddenly appeared in the middle of the courtyard of the Tristain. They were dressed similarly to the people from Saito's world. Not only that, but Tsuna was looking at the youngest of the three with a look of almost terror.

"Who exactly are you?" asked Agnés as she looked at the trio.

"Ciaossu," said the young boy, "I am The World's Greatest Hitman and this brat's home tutor," he said pointing at Tsuna, "my name is Reborn."

"Hitman?" asked Saito, "A kid like you?"

The chameleon on Reborn's hand transformed into a green handgun that the boy aimed at Saito, "What was that?"

Saito reached for Derflinger, but got a rubber bullet between the eyes as a result.

"Reborn," said Tsuna, "you can't go around shooting people."

"Are you telling me what to do?" asked Reborn with a smirk, "I see you've gotten brave during your time here. I'll have to remind you to speak better to your elders."

"Gah! Sorry Reborn," said Tsuna getting on his knees in a flash and bowing in a Dogeza style.

The members of the group that were not a part of Tsuna's Family, were shocked at how he was cowering in fear from this child wearing a fedora.

"Exactly who are you people?" asked Louise.

"Ah," said the redheaded boy as he held his stomach, "I'm Irie Shoichi, scientist for the Vongola Famiglia, and this is Chrome Dokuro, one of the Mist Guardians."

"Hello," said Chrome quietly.

"Why are you here?" asked Henrietta.

"We've been observing things here since we managed to repair the machine that sent Tsuna and his Guardians here in the first place," said Shoichi, "we saw the battles against the ones you called War and Famine and decided to come and provide assistance, while delivering these to Tsuna and his Guardians."

Shoichi held out several metal wristbands, "Spanner and I cooked these up. They'll allow the dimension teleporter to lock on to you and transport you back to the Vongola lab. They also serve as a translator so we can understand the language here and you can understand us."

"So, you're going to leave?" asked Tiffania, her ears drooping a bit.

Tsuna hesitated and glanced toward Tiffa, he really didn't want to leave her behind. Not to mention that he was starting to develop feelings for her due to her kind heart and personality. Reborn noticed Tsuna's glance and smirked.

"You know," said Reborn, "we did bring extras."

"So my friends can come too?" asked Tsuna.

Reborn nodded and smirked, "Your girlfriend can come too."

At that, Tsuna and Tiffania both blushed bright red.

"Wh-what are you talking about Reborn?" stammered Tsuna.

"You're a hundred years too early to fool me," said Reborn.

Tsuna responded by blushing even darker.

Shoichi handed out the extra wristbands to the other members of the Undine Knights as well as Henrietta and Agnés. Gokudera and Yamamoto went to talk to Chrome and Shoichi while Ryohei helped heal the injuries of the ones who had defended the castle.

"So are you three the only ones that could come?" asked Gokudera.

"Well," said Shoichi, "Spanner wanted to work on his newest Mosca design with Verde, Lambo was spending the day with Nana, and we didn't want to destroy the place by bringing Hibari and Mukuro."

"Yeah," said Gokudera, "if those two came, then there wouldn't be a castle left when they finished fighting."

"So how can you help us?" asked Saito.

"Well this might help," said Reborn before tossing a handgun to Saito, "channel your flame into it and fire a shot at that rock."

"Reborn," said Tsuna, "is that?"

Reborn nodded, "yes, now shut up and watch."

Saito took the gun and the Gandalfr runes on his hand began to glow. Saito lit the ring on his finger and the gun gained a green glow. Saito pointed the gun at the rock with a perfect stance to reduce recoil damage and fired a single green shot that pierced through the rock.

"Amazing," said Saito, "what kind of gun is this?"

"That's a Dying Will Gun," said Reborn, "it fires bullets charged with the flames that the user pumps into it. This should serve as a decent mid range weapon as you seem to only have that sword."

"Oi," said Derflinger, "I'm not just some average sword."

"Oh," said Shoichi, "it talks."

While Shoichi was examining Derflinger, Tiffania walked over to Chrome, who had been talking with Yamamoto.

"Um," said Tiffania, "hello, miss Dokuro."

"Ah, hello," said Chrome shyly.

"So you're from Tsuna's world?" asked Tiffania.

"Y-yes," said Chrome.

"Is something wrong?" asked Tiffa kindly.

' _She's just like Sasagawa,_ ' thought Chrome, "N-no, nothing's wrong. Thank you for asking."

"I was hoping you two could tell me about Tsuna's life back home," said Tiffania.

"Well," said Chrome, "Boss isn't really the most successful person."

"What do you mean?" asked Tiffania, "Isn't he the Vongola Boss?"

"Well, that's not something that we can tell everyone about," said Yamamoto.

"Because the Vongola is the Mafia, Boss would be arrested if the public found out about it," said Chrome.

"In truth," said Yamamoto, "Tsuna isn't the best student or athlete and people call him No-Good Tsuna because of it."

"But Tsuna isn't no-good!" exclaimed Tiffania.

"I never said he was," said Yamamoto, "he's just unlucky I guess."

"I see," said Tiffania, "by the way, what kind of flame do you have miss Dokuro?"

"Um," said Chrome, "please just call me Chrome."

"Ah, of course miss Chrome," said Tiffania.

"Well," said Chrome, "I am Boss's mist guardian, so I have a mist flame."

"Oh," said Tiffania, "I guess that was kind of obvious."

"Alright everyone," called out Reborn, "playtime is over. It's time be begun training."

"What kind of training?" asked Agnés.

"Well," said Reborn, "you people use guns, correct?"

Agnés nodded, "I am the captain of her majesty's Musketeer squad."

"Then these might help," said Shoichi as he handed small boxes to the members of the musketeer squad and the rest of the queen's guards.

"You finished them," said Tsuna.

"What are these boxes?" asked Agnés.

"These are the first box weapons finished by The Greatest Scientist, Verde," said Shoichi.

"How do we open them?" asked Louise.

"Oi, No-good Tsuna," said Reborn, kicking Tsuna forward, "give them a demonstration."

"Don't call him that!" cried out a voice.

Everyone turned in surprise to see Tiffania with a flushed face and her hands balled into fists.

"Oh?" asked Reborn as he fedora cast a shadow over his eyes.

"Tsuna is not No-good!" exclaimed Tiffa, "He's a kind and caring person. You can't treat him like that!"

"Heh," smirked Reborn, "you really are perfect for him."

That statement caused Tiffa to blush down to the tips of her elfin ears.

"Heh, anyway," said Reborn, "Tsuna, show them how the boxes work as your sky flame can open any of them."

"Alright," said Tsuna, "may I?" he asked Agnés.

"Be my guest," said the Captain of the Musketeer corps.

She handed Tsuna the box she was given and lit the flame on his Ring of the Sky Version X. He then pushed the flame into the hole on the top of the box and pulled the ring away. The box suddenly opened and a set of Desert Eagle pistols and an Ak-47 rifle appeared in a burst of orange fire.

"Are these things, guns?" asked a member of the musketeer corps.

"They aren't just guns," said Reborn, "these are modern Dying Will Flame guns."

Reborn and Saito instructed the Musketeers on how to hold and fire the guns and they were amazed at the power they had. The Vongola then handed out rings to the soldiers and instructed them on how to light the flames on them and how to channel them to their weapons to increase their powers.

"This is an intriguing ability," said Karin as she observed the flickering purple flame on her ring.

"Indeed it is," said Agnes as she looked at the fierce crimson flame on hers.

"So everyone has these flames?" asked Henrietta as she looked at the blue flame on her ring.

"That's right," said Yamamoto.

"But," said Gokudera, "you still need the training to properly use them in combat."

"And that's where the Vongola come in," smirked Reborn, "we'll teach you how to use your flames so your enemies won't have that advantage anymore."

Tsuna paled at that. The people of Tristain would know the horrors of Reborn's lessons.

 

 


	10. Training From Hell

Agnès had faced down armies, monsters, and the men responsible for burning her home to the ground, but she could safely say that all of those things didn't scare her as much as the young boy that had been in charge of training them.

Agnès was quite confused and surprised when several metal humanoids appeared in front of the group. They looked like some sort of metal golem with pipes coming from its face and lenses over their eyes. Also a young man with messy blond hair and a green outfit had appeared with them.

"Who are you, and what are those things?" asked Agnès.

"This is Spanner," said Tsuna, "he's one of Vongola's chief mechanics along with Shoichi."

"These are called Training Mosca," said Spanner as he put a wrench shaped lollipop in his mouth.

"What's a Mosca?" asked Louise.

"They are highly advanced robots that I designed," said Spanner, "they run on a new Dying Will Flame Generator that Verde created."

"This looks beyond what normal science is capable of," said Saito.

"Tch," scoffed Gokudera, "don't underestimate the resources of the Vongola."

"Um, Spanner," said Tsuna, "you didn't put any lethal weapons on these Moscas, did you?"

"Lethal weapons?" asked Henrietta with a little trepidation.

"The Mosca design was created to be used as a weapon on the battlefield," said Reborn, "the original Mosca design, Gola Mosca, had an inconvenient power source, so it was mostly scrapped. Later, Spanner would correct that design flaw to create the Strau Mosca design along with many more variations."

"Don't worry," said Spanner, "the Training Moscas only shoot paintballs. I took out the lasers and bullets."

"Alright," said Reborn, "you lot will be using these to practice your aim against moving targets that shoot back."

"Why would we need training in that?" asked one of the members of the Musketeer corps, "We can already do that."

"Then you can go first," said Reborn as his fedora cast a shadow over his eyes.

The woman walked up and raised her Dying Will Guns at the Mosca. Immediately, the Mosca raised its arms and fired shots from the holes in the tips of its fingers. The Musketeer rolled out of the way and fired two shots at the Mosca. To the surprise of everyone who isn't Vongola, the feet opened up and rockets came out, allowing the Mosca to jet out of the way. The Musketeer was so surprised that she didn't even dodge the next salvo of paintballs and was thrown to the ground from the impact.

"Now do you see?" asked Reborn, "The enemies you will face will be faster and stronger than the ordinary soldier because of the flames."

"I highly doubt that they'll be able to fly," said Agnès.

Reborn simply smirked, "Actually, a standard set of equipment for enemies that use Dying Will Flames is Dying Will Flame Boots that allow for limited flight."

"You can't be serious," said Agnès.

"Ryohei," said Reborn, causing the Sun Guardian to summon Kangaryuu.

A yellow light flew out of the kangaroo's pouch and onto the Sun Guardian's feet. When the light faded, Ryohei had weird shoes on that emitted yellow flames that allowed him to hover off the ground.

"Not only that," said Reborn, "but Tsuna can fly using his gloves and Gokudera has his own method of fast transportation. So learning to fight enemies that can move like that will be essential."

"Agreed," said Henrietta firmly, "what will we need to do?"

"We're going to separate you into three groups," said Reborn, "those of you that specialize in long to mid range fighting will be with Gokudera, those of you that specialize in close range, will be with Ryohei and Yamamoto, and the ones that use magic will be with Chrome, Tsuna, and Me. Spanner, you'll be helping Gokudera and Shoichi will be with me."

The group then separated into the three groups to begin their training.

xXwith GokuderaXx

"Alright," said Gokudera, "we'll start you off with the Mosca, but in the end you'll be able to hit these."

Gokudera held up a paper airplane for them to see.

"Are you kidding?" asked Agnès, "Hitting those will be easy."

"Try it," said Gokudera, tossing the airplane.

The Musketeer Captain took aim, but the plane glided around her shot when she fired. The Musketeer tried again and again, but each time, the plane glided around the shots.

"It's impossible to hit that thing!" she growled.

"Che," scoffed Gokudera as he pulled out a Dying Will Gun, "normally, I'd use a bomb, but I'm going to prove a point."

Gokudara took aim at the airplane, which was still flying surprisingly enough, and fired while swinging his arm in an arc. A bolt of Storm Flames pierced the wing and the plane burned away from the attribute of disintegration.

"Any more questions?" asked Gokudera.

There were none and Gokudera had the soldiers take turns trying to land shots on the Training Mosca. Each time a Mosca landed a hit on a soldier that would be considered lethal, Gokudera had them switch out for someone else. By the time this was over, the soldiers were covered with paint.

xXWith Yamamoto and RyoheiXx

"So you're a swordsman?" one of the Knights asked Yamamoto.

"Ha ha ha," laughed Yamamoto, "I know a bit."

"You don't seem like a Swordsman," said a Knight.

"Trust me," said Saito, "he is."

"You may be the Gandalfr," said the Knight, "but you're not the best judge of actual sword skill."

"How about a friendly spar then?" asked Yamamoto.

"Fight to the EXTREME!" exclaimed Ryohei.

"Alright," said the Knight as he drew his sword.

Yamamoto held out his Shigure Kintoki, getting an odd look for bringing a bamboo sword to a spar against a metal blade.

"Don't worry," said Yamamoto as he flicked his blade, transforming the Shinai into a gleaming katana, "I'll be fine."

"Alright then," said the Knight as he readied his sword, "lets begin!"

The Knight rushed at Yamamoto with a powerful swing, but the Rain Guardian stepped to the side and deflected the heavy blow with his sword. The look on Yamamoto's face unnerved the Knight. Gone was the carefree smile and in its place was a firm look that proved why Yamamoto had the potential to be a great Hitman. Yamamoto then attacked with an overhead swing that the Knight blocked with his sword.

"What's going on?" asked the Knight in surprise, "I can't move my muscles!"

Yamamoto relaxed from his stance, " _Attacco di Squalo._  It's a technique I learned from a swordsman who decided to teach me a bit about the way of the sword. It sends a shockwave into your muscles that temporally paralyzes them. You'll be fine in a bit."

"That was pretty good, kid," said one of the soldiers, "you must have had a great teacher."

"Ha ha ha," laughed Yamamoto, "I just learned some things from some people."

"So," said the same soldier as he turned to Ryohei, "what kind of fighter are you?"

"I'm a boxer to the EXTREME!" yelled Ryohei.

"A boxer?" asked another soldier.

"It's a style of unarmed combat that focuses on punching," said Saito, "I've seen him in action. He's quite strong."

"Yeah," said Yamamoto, "Ryohei can shatter steel with a punch."

"I'd like to see an example," said the soldier.

Ryohei smiled, "I'll EXTREMELY show you my skill!"

One of the soldiers that could use Earth magic conjured up a huge boulder that was twice as tall as Ryohei. Ryohei walked up to the stone and everyone stepped away.

" _MAXIMUM CANNON!_ " yelled Ryohei as he punched the boulder.

Cracks spread across the boulder with yellow light leaking from them. Soon the boulder exploded into rubble and dust.

"That was very impressive," said a Knight.

"That was my EXTREME attack!" said Ryohei, "But I can EXTREMELY do more."

"Well," said the Knight Captain, "I look forward to learning from you two."

xXWith TsunaXx

"Alright," said Reborn, "all of you listen and be quiet. I'm going to be teaching you lot how to use your flames in conjunction with magic."

Reborn had the mages stand in a line while Shoichi went over them with a scanner that would detect the different wave energies in each person that dictate which flames a person can use.

"What is this device?" asked Henrietta as Shoichi scanned her.

"Oh," said Shoichi, "this allows us to determine a person's Flame affinity by reading the wavelengths that a person has."

"Wavelengths?" asked Henrietta.

"Ah," said Shoichi, "every person has a specific elemental wavelength that determines what attribute their flame will be once manifested. I have a sun wavelength and as such I have a sun flame. Some people, like Gokudera, have multiple wavelengths, and as such, multiple Flames."

"It's kind of like how different people can use different types of magic," said Tsuna.

"Oh," said Henrietta, "that makes sense."

Shoichi finished his scans and then had Tsuna and Chrome hand out rings to everyone.

"I assume these are more than just simple jewelry," said Karin.

"Of course," said Reborn, "these rings are the kind that can channel the different forms of Dying Will Flames. We've given you the rings that match your elemental Flame affinity."

"How do we light them?" asked Henrietta.

"Your resolve," said Reborn as he smirked, "the ring's Flames are lit by the power of your dying will, otherwise known as your resolve. Simply focus your resolve into your ring. Show them you three."

Chrome, Tsuna, and Shoichi held up their hands. Chrome and Shoichi had received A-level rings that had been made for them to replace the rings that they had lost previously. The three of them focused and flames ignited from their rings. An orange Sky Flame for Tsuna, an indigo Mist Flame for Chrome, and a yellow Sun Flame for Shoichi.

"The different colors represent the different flame Elements," said Reborn, "orange is Sky Flames, red is Storm Flames, blue is Rain Flames, yellow is Sun Flames, green is Lightning Flames, indigo is Mist Flames, and purple is Cloud Flames."

"The different Flames have different effects," said Shoichi, "Sun Flames have an Activation attribute, allowing them to heal people by activating their cell's ability to heal. They can also be used to increase a person's physical abilities."

"Rain Flames have a Tranquility attribute," said Tsuna, "that allows them to slow the movements or attacks of people and objects, making it easier to dodge and attack."

"Lightning Flames have a Hardening attribute, allowing them to reinforce and strengthen objects," said Shoichi.

"Storm Flames have a Disintegration attribute, allowing them to cause great destruction and cause defenses to fall away," said Tsuna.

"Cloud Flames have a Propagation attribute," said Shoichi, "they can cause things to grow and multiply drastically."

"Mist Flames have a Construction attribute," said Tsuna, "that allows them to create powerful illusions."

"And Sky Flames," said Reborn, "they have a Harmony attribute, allowing them to assimilate other flames and harmonize with the surrounding environment. Now, all of you light your rings."

"And how do we do that?" asked Karin.

"Simply focus your resolve into your ring," said Reborn.

Soon the mages present had lit the flames on their rings and they looked at them in wonder.

"They really aren't normal flames," said Henrietta as she looked at her blue Rain Flames.

"What can you teach us?" asked Karin.

Reborn simply smirked, sending a chill down the back of the battle hardened Manticore Knight Captain. That smirk scared her more than any enemy that she had faced in combat in service to the crown. She hoped she wouldn't regret this.

 

 


	11. The Battle Begins

It had been several months, but the Vongola group had been able to train the Tristain forces to be able to use their Dying Will Flames. They weren't experts, but they knew enough to be able to se the flames to strengthen their weapons and armor if needed.

"So we'd like to thank you for all that you've done to help us," said Henrietta as she addressed the Vongola in the throne room, "and for that, I'd like to give you a reward."

Henrietta walked up to Tsuna, who was on one knee with the rest of his Guardians (though Ryohei was having trouble maintaining composure), "I dub thee, Tsunayoshi Sawada, Gokudera Hayato, Takeshi Yamamoto, Ryohei Sasagawa, and Chrome Dokuro, Knights of Tristain. Rise."

The Guardians rose (or practically leaped, in Ryohei's case) to their feet and bowed respectively to the Queen.

"Thank you, your highness," said Tsuna, "we are happy to help any way we can."

xXsceneXx

In an unknown location, War, Death, Famine, and Pestilence stood on a ridge overlooking a massive army of soldiers, all holding weapons covered in Dying Will Flames. War was wearing a new set of Lightning Flame reinforced armor along with a new claymore strapped to his back. Death carried a scythe with an obsidian shaft along with black robes with skull beads worn on his neck and arms. Pestilence wore an indigo cloak over the bandages that covered his body and a demonic mask covering his face. Famine wore baggy robes that hid his gaunt figure and leaned on a gnarled cane.

"Soldiers!" declared War, "Now is the time for us to head into battle! We will take this land for the forces of the Apocalypse and place the people under our thrall! We shall raze this kingdom to the ground! To victory!"

"TO VICTORY!" roared the soldiers.

"Now," said Famine as he stood up straighter, "go and strike the land of Tristain and show them our might!"

"YES SIR!" said the Soldiers before turning and marching toward several armored airships that were waiting for them.

The airships were different from those used by the kingdoms of Halkeginia. These were made of iron and steel, as opposed to the wooden ones that were normally used by the land's armies. They were powered by a Dying Will Flame engine that used the principles of Dying Will Flame boots to fly and were armed with cannons that fired Lightning and Storm Flame enhanced cannonballs. In short, they were warships.

War and Death walked onto the lead ship and they lifted off the ground as small gouts of Dying Will Flames were expelled from vents in the bottom of the hull. The ships then activated their engines and began their flight toward Tristain.

xXsceneXx

Agnès was walking through the halls of the castle thinking about the strange visitors from another world. She was amazed at the knowledge and powers they had given to their forces so freely. She was musing about how the powers of Dying Will Flames worked when a messenger rode up with a frantic look.

"What is it?" asked Agnès.

"Warships!" said the messenger, "Warships unlike any we've ever seen have crossed the Gallian border and entered Tristain Airspace. They have already laid waste to the border guard with strange fire magic."

Agnès's face paled. The description that the messenger gave could only point to one group. She immediately dashed off to alert the queen and their new allies of the threat. When she arrived at the throne room, she found Henrietta taking some time to relax and talk with the Vongola and her friends, Saito and Louise. Her bursting into the room caught their attention and they stopped chatting.

"Agnès," said Saito, "what's wrong?"

"It's begun," said Agnès, "the enemy has begun its assault and is heading into Tristain with a fleet of warships."

"Alert the Knights," said Henrietta as she rose to her feet, "we are now at war."

"We'll help however we can," said Tsuna.

"Thank you," said Henrietta, "I've seen you fly before. How fast can you travel?"

Reborn smirked as he lowered his fedora to cover his eyes, "Don't worry. We'll be able to get there in time to head them off. Just get your forces ready as soon as possible."

Tsuna donned his X-Gloves Version Vongola Gear and Gokudera activated his Cambio Forma while Ryohei donned his Dying Will Flame boots. Gokudera and Yamamoto hopped a Storm Disk with Yamamoto carrying Chrome and Ryohei lifted off the ground.

We'll go back to our dimension to see we can't get some help," said Shoichi before hitting a button on his bracelet and vanishing with Reborn.

Tsuna swallowed two Dying Will Pills and entered Hyper Dying Will mode, igniting his flames on his gloves and forehead.

"Lets go," he said in a calm voice as he lifted off with the flames from his gloves.

The Vongola shot off toward the Gallian border as fast as they could.

xXsceneXx

When the Vongola arrived on the scene, they saw the iron battleships flying over the ruins of a village that was burning with both Storm Flames and regular fire.

"Those bastards," spat Gokudera.

"They won't get away with this," said Yamamoto with a serious look.

"Lets end this to the extreme," said Ryohei darkly.

"Well well," said a voice from the lead airship, "it looks like the kids have finally decided to come and play."

The Vongola looked toward the ship and saw Death sneering at them as he leaned on his scythe.

"Are you responsible for this?" asked Tsuna.

"What if I am?" laughed Death, "These people were weak. They were ants to be crushed under my foot."

At that, several soldiers descended from the ship using Dying Will Boots with swords and spears coated with Dying Will Flames.

"Destroy them!" yelled Death.

The soldiers rushed at the Vongola, causing them to raise their weapons and prepare for battle.

" _Cambio Forma!_ " said the Vongola as they donned their Vongola Gear.

"CHARGE!" yelled Death from the airship.

As the soldiers charged at them, Tsuna watched, using the calm mind that Hyper Dying Will mode gave him to form a plan.

"Gokudera, slow them down with your bombs," said Tsuna, "Yamamoto take care of any that get through. Ryohei and I will take down the airships. Chrome, try to use your illusions to disorient them."

"Yes, Boss/Tenth/Sawada/Tsuna," was the response as the Vongola got to work.

Tsuna and Ryohei flew into the air to attack the warships directly while Gokudera pulled out several sticks of Dynamite that he lit with his pipe lighter.

" _Triple Bombs!_ " yelled Gokudera as he threw 24 sticks of Dynamite at the incoming army od soldiers.

The Dynamite caused a large explosion that sent the soldiers reeling back. As they were about to continue their charge, Chrome tapped her weapon on the ground, causing lotus vines to sprout from the ground and snare the soldiers, allowing Yamamoto to rush forward with his sword and cut them down.

"Lets take this ship down to the EXTREME!" yelled Ryohei, " _MAXIMUM CANNON!_ "

Ryohei slammed his fist into the bow of one of the warships, causing cracks to form along the metal hull that glowed with yellow flames. The cracks spread across the ship until the vessel exploded.

"Alright," said Tsuna as he got into position for an aerial X-Burner, " _X…_ "

"Not so fast!" yelled Death as he leapt at Tsuna, swinging his scythe at him with the blade covered with Storm Flames, forcing him to dodge or be bisected.

"You brats won't stop us," he said as he hovered in front of Tsuna with Dying Will Boots, " _Death Cutter!_ "

Death swung his scythe and sent a blade of Storm Flames flying at Tsuna, forcing him to dodge out of the way. Death continued to send slashes at Tsuna, forcing him back to the ground.

"Foolish child," laughed Death, "you can't match my power."

" _MAXIMUM CANNON!_ "

Death was barely able to dodge out of the way as a blast of Sun Flames shot at him from Ryohei's fist and grazed his cheek, leaving a small cut, "Damnit."

"Don't underestimate the Vongola," said Ryohei, "we fight together."

"Tch," said Death, "WAR! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT HERE AND HELP!"

"Don't order me around," said War as he walked to the edge of the ship and jumped off, slamming into Ryohei, forcing him to the ground, "pathetic."

Ryohei pulled himself out of the crater that had been formed when his body hit the ground and saw more soldiers charging up to group behind War.

"This could get troublesome," said Gokudera as he looked at the army through his Storm Sunglasses.

"Any thoughts?" asked Yamamoto.

"You brats won't take down our full force?" said War, "CHARGE!"

The Vongola braced themselves as the soldiers began their advance, but were distracted by the roar of a vicious beast. The soldiers were then blasted aside by a powerful, yet familiar blast of wind.

"I hope you do not mind my assistance," said Karin as her Manticore landed next to the group.

"Karin," said Tsuna.

"Help won't save you," growled War.

" _EXPLOSION!_ "

The army found themselves blasted back by an explosion that was laced with Storm Flames. The Vongola turned and saw the armed forces of Tristain approaching on their airships, with the Ostland in the lead with the Undine Knights on the deck.

"Hope we're not late," said Saito as the knights disembarked from the ships, "but the heroes always arrive at the last minute."

"Let's get this battle started for real," said Gokudera.

"Alright," said Yamamoto as he pulled the Vongola into a huddle.

"Must we do that again?" asked Gokudera.

"Of course!" said Yamamoto, "Now…"

"VONGOLA, FIGHT-OH!"

 

 


	12. Dawn of War

The assembled forces stared at the Vongola as the finished their group huddle and cheer. They just stared incredulously at them as they got out of their huddle and faced their enemies.

"Did they really just do that?" asked Louise.

"It must be some sort of tradition for them," said Saito.

"Are you finished?" asked Dead sarcastically, "Or do you want to do another stupid and pointless thing?"

"Nope," said Yamamoto, "we're ready."

"Tch," said War, "ATTACK!"

The forces from the warships let out a battle cry and charged at the Tristain forces.

"Charge!" said Karin as she mounted her Manticore.

The Tristain forces lit their flames on their weapons and rushed to intercept the incoming army. The two armies collided and began to battle it out with their weapons coated in Dying Will Flames. Saito sent several soldiers flying with a swing of his sword that was augmented by his Gandálfr powers and his Dying Will Flames. Louise was with the other spellcastors, firing her explosion spells into the enemy ranks, sending them flying from the Storm Flame infused explosion.

"Damn brats," growled War as he covered his claymore in lightning flames, " _Dragon Strike!_ "

War swung his sword and sent a dragon shaped blast of Lightning Flames at the Tristain Forces, decimating a number of soldiers and injuring others.

"You can't face our might!" said War with a laugh.

" _MAXIMUM CANNON!_ " yelled Ryohei as he shot at War and threw a powerful punch at the armored swordsman.

War was able to dodge the punch but was sent flying back from the shockwave of Sun Flames.

"Insolent brat," spat War.

"Having trouble?" taunted Death.

"Don't get distracted," said Gokudera as he hurled several sticks of dynamite that were lit with Storm Flames, "you still need to face us!  _Rocket Bombs Version X!_ "

The dynamite shot through the air at Death, curving to follow him when he tried to dodge. The dynamite impacted with him and detonated in a powerful explosion that sent the scythe user flying to the ground.

"Fool," said War as he brought up his sword to block a swing from Yamamoto. Suddenly though, he found that he couldn't move his body, "what did you do to me?"

" _Attacco di Squalo_ ," said Yamamoto, "I've paralyzed your muscles."

"Why you!" growled War.

Ryohei rushed at War, circling around him so it seemed he was in multiple places at once.

" _MAXIMUM INGRAM!_ " yelled Ryohei, using his footwork to make it seem that he was punching from three areas at once.

The force of the punches caused War's Lightning Flame enhanced armor to crack in several places.

"My armor!" exclaimed War.

"You're finished," said Karin as she blasted him with her signature Heavy Wind spell, shattering his armor, allowing Saito to rush up and disarm him with a powerful attack.

Meanwhile, Death was fighting Gokudera and Tsuna with his Scythe. The two of them were holding off the scythe-wielding fighter with their respective weapons. Every time that Death tried to block Tsuna's attacks, Gokudera hit him with his bombs, and every time he cut down a bomb, Tsuna would hit him with a flame-powered punch.

"You're beginning to annoy me," growled Death, "WAR! I think its time we stop holding back."

"Tch, for once you're right," said War.

"Holding back?" said Saito, "You mean you weren't fighting at full strength this whole time?"

"Of course not," said Death, "we have the ability to channel our Flames directly into our bodies, empowering us beyond human limits."

"Enough talking," said War.

"Indeed," said Death.

" _Flame Body!_ " they yelled, causing Dying Will Flames to erupt over their bodies.

War's hair became white and spiked up as his skin gained a pale green aura and sparked with lightning. Death's body was covered with crimson flames that burned away his flesh, leaving a black skeleton covered in Storm Flames, making him truly look like a grim reaper.

" **Now we finish this!** " laughed Death as his skeletal arm raised his scythe, cloaking in in his Dying Will Flames, " ** _Death Razer!_** "

Death swung his scythe down, sending a wave of Storm Flames at the Tristain soldiers, cutting down a whole platoon of them.

" **You have no hope of facing us!** " laughed Death, " **Not when we're at this level.** "

" **Perish!** " said War as he shot forward and punched Ryohei hard enough to send him flying into the ruins of a house.

"Turf-Top!" yelled Gokudera.

"This doesn't look good," said Karin.

"Fall back!" said Tsuna firmly, "You aren't ready to fight at this level!"

"You can't be serious!" said Saito.

"We have enough power to take on your strongest, and that guy just took out one of our heavy hitters with a single punch," said Gokudera, "you're not ready."

"Fine," said Henrietta, "all forces, pull back!"

" **You're not getting away!** " yelled Death as he flew at the retreating forces and sent a wave of Storm Flames toward them.

Before the flames could reach the retreating army though, Tsuna flew in their path, placing his hands in an unusual position, making a rectangle with his thumb and index fingers with his right palm facing towards him and his left facing away.

" _Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised!_ " said Tsuna as his flame fluxuated, causing the Storm Flames to be absorbed into his gloves.

" **What?** " exclaimed Death.

"Don't underestimate the Vongola," said Ryohei as he pulled himself out of the rubble, "we'll EXTREMELY win!"

" **The five of you against us?** " scoffed War, " **You don't stand a chance.** "

" **NOW DIE!** " yelled Death as he rushed at the Vongola.

" _Chaos Shot!_ "

Several arrows of Sun Flames slammed into Death's flame body, sending him staggering back.

"Ciaossu," said Reborn as he walked up next to Tsuna, "you did a good job, No-Good Tsuna. Not great, but good nevertheless."

"Reborn!" said Tsuna.

"Hmph," said Reborn, "we said we'd bring help."

"Kufufufu," came a familiar laugh, "it seems that I must ally with you yet again, Vongola."

"Hmph, you're still an herbivore," said another familiar voice, "move aside or I'll bite you to death."

"Hibari, Mukuro!" exclaimed Tsuna.

"Mukuro," said Chrome, "you're here."

"The former Arcobaleno told me that my cute Chrome was helping you," said Mukuro, "I still owe you from the battles against the Vindice, so I'll help you here."

"The baby said that there was some trash that was breaking the rules," said Hibari, "I'm here to bite them to death."

"Mukurowl," said Mukuro.

"Roll," said Hibari.

" _CAMBIO FORMA!_ "

 

 


	13. Let's Get Ready to Rumble!

Death and War watched as the two new arrivals were shrouded in purple and indigo flames. When they dissipated, the two Guardians were wearing new outfits with new weapons. Hibari wore a black trench coat with a bird design on the inside and wielded two black tonfas, while Mukuro wore what looked like a French military jacket over a camo shirt and green jeans while wielding a Khakkhara.

"Kufufufu," laughed Mukuro, "it's time to take out the trash."

" **We'll see about that!** " roared Death.

" **A costume change won't help you beat us!** " said War.

Suddenly, War found himself flying back into the wreckage of one of the warships from a painful strike to his face from Hibari's tonfas.

"Herbivore," said Hibari, "for breaking the rules, I'll bite you to death."

" **Bastard!** " growled Death as he moved to attack Hibari.

Before he could get close though, the world around him shattered like glass, leaving him in a black void. One by one, large eyes opened in the void bearing the kanji for the numbers 1 through 6 until the void was filled with them.

"Welcome to my illusionary world," laughed Mukuro's voice, "now lets have some fun."

Suddenly lotus vines shot out and wrapped around Death's bones, ignoring the power of the flames covering them. Death could feel his bones creaking as the vines contracted and squeezed.

" **Do you think this will stop me?** " laughed Death, " **In this form, I feel no pain.** "

"Well then," said Mukuro as he appeared in a giant form in front of Death, "then I'll just have to break you."

Icy blue flames spread over the vines and began to spread over Death's body before turning to ice and freezing him solid. Mukuro then swung his hand at the frozen being, shattering the ice, and Death himself. Next he slammed his staff on the ground, causing black tendrils to spear through the ice fragments and the bones inside.

xXsceneXx

Tsuna's group watched as Mukuro faced Death. They were surprised when Death began to convulse and fell to the ground, his body still writhing in spasms. It was obvious that Mukuro had cast a powerful illusion and broken his mind. They turned to Hibari's fight to see that War had pulled himself out of the wreckage that he had been hurled into and was advancing on the Cloud Guardian.

" **Now you're really gonna get it!** " growled war as he used his augmented strength to lift up a large chunk of metal and hurl it at Hibari.

The Cloud Guardian simply raised his tonfa and sent the piece of metal flying away with a simple swing of the weapon in his hand.

"Herbivore," said Hibari before rushing forward and slamming his tonfa into Death, sending him flying into the air.

The Disciplinary Committee Prefect then released the chains in his tonfa and sent them flying at Death. The chains wrapped around the enemy commander and Hibari used them to slam him into the ground with enough force to cause a small crater to form.

" **Damn you,** " growled War as he pulled himself out of the crater. The force of the Cloud Guardian's attacks had managed to overpower his Lightning Flame enhanced skin and fracture several of his bones, " **I'll kill you, you bastard!** "

Hibari materialized several small handcuffs that were lit with Cloud Flames, "For the destruction of property, I'll bite you to death."

Hibari threw the handcuffs at Death, causing them to latch onto his arms and legs before growing blades that pierced Death's Lightning Flame strengthened skin and began to squeeze, causing the commander to roar in pain and fall to his knees as his bones were broken and his nerves severed.

"Looks like we win," said Yamamoto.

"Not so fast," said a voice from behind the Vongola.

They turned around to see the one known as Pestilence with soldiers holding the Tristain forces hostage.

"Surrender. Or I will end them. Starting with the Elf girl," said Pestilence as his bandages pulled Tiffania close to him and several knives materialized from clouds of mist.

"Bastards," growled Gokudera.

"You won't get away with this," said Yamamoto.

"Kufufufu," laughed Mukuro as he brandished his staff, "I see you use illusions. Perhaps I should show you a true illusionist's power."

"Stand down," said Tsuna.

"Oh?" said Mukuro, "You're giving me orders, Vongola."

"We can't endanger our friends," said Tsuna, "so back down, or I'll force you to."

"Very good," said Pestilence, "now we'll finish conquering this land and placing it under our flag."

"Just let them go," said Tsuna.

"…No," said Pestilence, "why should I release such valuable hostages? I think I'll keep them. Perhaps when we finish our conquest, they would make good Slaves."

"You…" snarled Tsuna.

"Tsuna," said Tiffania, "don't worry about me. Stop them!"

"Yeah," said Saito, "we'll manage. Just beat these guys."

"Shut up!" yelled the soldier holding Saito hostage as he kicked him in the gut, forcing the Gandálfr to his knees.

"Perhaps we should show you what happens when you resist," said Pestilence as one of the knives floated over to Tiffania and cut a red line on her cheek, causing some blood to fall to the ground.

"Tiffa!" yelled Tsuna.

"Well Tsuna," said Reborn, "what are you going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious," said Tsuna in a low voice filled with rage, "I'll beat all of them with my Dying Will!"

"Good answer," said Reborn as Leon jumped onto his hand and transformed into a gun, "it's Dying Will time."

Reborn leveled the gun and fired a single bullet that struck Tsuna between the eyes, causing the Tristain forces to gasp.

"Wh-why did he shoot him?" asked Louise.

"Looks like your savior is done for," said Pestilence.

Suddenly, flames erupted from Tsuna's prone body and Tsuna climbed to his feet with a look of sheer will and determination on his face. Pestilence watched as Tsuna's gloves reverted back to their sealed state while the Sky Flames burned around Tsuna's body.

"What is this?" asked Pestilence.

"This," said Reborn, "is the Ultimate Dying Will Mode."

"Interesting," said Pestilence.

"I will save them with my Dying Will!" said Tsuna.

"We'll see about tha…" began Pestilence before he found a flame covered fist buried in his gut, sending him flying back.

The soldiers reached for their weapons, but Tsuna shot at them so fast that he appeared to be a stream of flame and dispatched them without harming their friends.

"Are you OK?" Tsuna asked Tiffania.

"Yes," said Tiffania, "thanks to you Tsuna."

"How touching," sneered Pestilence, "but it's time for me to end this fight.  _Flame Body!_ "

Mist Flames blazed from between Pestilence's bandages and swirled around his body. The illusionist's bandages were burned away to reveal a body made completely of Mist Flames with his mask sitting where his head would be.

" **Now you're finished!** " growled Pestilence as tendrils of steel shot from the Mist Flames and made to impale the Vongola Tenth Boss.

Before the tendrils could strike, Tsuna disappeared in a flash of orange flames and Pestilence felt a fist slam into his 'face' and was sent flying back only to stop when Tsuna slammed an axe kick into him.

"How can he move so fast?" asked Agnès as she watched the one sided fight.

"His resolve has allowed him to unlock his body's external and internal limiters," said Reborn as he hopped onto the Musketeer Captain's shoulder, "thus allowing him to fight at his fullest potential."

Agnès could only watch as Tsuna slammed the illusionist with flame powered punches, kicks, and knees, sending him flying through the air. Tsuna was able to anticipate every action that Pestilence was going to make and easily countered him.

" **How are you so strong?** " asked Pestilence.

"My resolve is stronger than yours," said Tsuna, "I will defeat you with my Dying Will. You will pay for hurting Tiffania."

Tsuna then slammed a final punch into Pestilence's face, shattering his mask and causing the illusionist to let out a wail of agony as the flames that made up his body were forcibly dispelled leaving a dried out husk of a human body.

"It's over," said Tsuna as he dispelled the Ultimate Dying Will Mode and landed on the ground with his friends.

xXsceneXx

"No," said Famine as he watched the battle play out through a viewing crystal, "no young Vongola. The game is only just beginning."

The emaciated bearer of the Cloud Flame leaned on his staff as he walked over to a large pit in the middle of the cavern that was their fortress. Looking down into it, he saw a shifting pool of magma that seemed to ungulate as though it was alive. With a smirk, Famine slammed his staff into the ground, causing three balls of fire to appear. One burning bright red, one shifting like indigo mist, one like a ball of green lightning. The three balls flew down into the pit, causing the magma to shift violently and convulse with energy.

"Soon the beast will rise and raze this land to the ground," said Famine, "and the Vongola will help me, whether they know it or not."

 


	14. A Momentary Peace

In an unknown location, the one known as Famine sat on a throne carved from a block of obsidian and watched the kingdom of Tristain through a crystal ball that sat on a pedestal. Through the crystal, he watched the Vongola as they relaxed with the inhabitants of Halkeginia.

"Soon," said Famine, "soon the preparations will be complete and I will shed this frail form and ascend to godhood."

Several armored soldiers walked up and bowed before Famine's throne.

"My lord," said the lead soldier, "what is it you command of us?"

"It's simple," chuckled Famine, "we set the board for the final game."

xXsceneXx

Meanwhile, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei were showing Mukuro and Hibari around the Tristain Academy of Magic and introducing them to their friends.

"Kufufu," laughed Mukuro, "this is an interesting place you've come to, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Right," said Tsuna nervously, "you aren't allowed to try and possess anyone here, Mukuro."

"Oh? You're giving me orders?" said Mukuro.

"Yes," said Tsuna, steeling his resolve, "and I expect you to follow them."

"Um," said Saito, "what do you mean by possess?"

"Kufufufu," laughed Mukuro, "before I allied with the Vongola, I was a mafia criminal that killed his own Famiglia and tried to destroy the mafia by using my talent for possession to possess the leader of the strongest Famiglia, the Vongola."

"Wait," said Saito, "if Tsuna is supposed to be the 10th boss of Vongola, then…"

"That's right," said Mukuro, "my target was Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Then, how are you allies now?" exclaimed Saito.

"I was given an offer to be freed from the most maximum security prison on the planet, guarded by the most powerful and ruthless of guards, in exchange for becoming the Mist Guardian," said Mukuro with a smirk.

Saito backed up a bit from the former Mafia convict.

"Do not fear," said Mukuro, "while I admit your runes are powerful, possessing you wouldn't help to further my aims."

Meanwhile Gokudera was speaking to Karin about the Vongola.

"You children seem to have unusual allies," said Karin.

"You get used to it after a while," said Gokudera, "a lot of Tenth's allies were enemies at one point that he brought over to his side with his personality and friendship. Mukuro, Hibari, and even myself, all opposed him at one point or another. A lot of the Famiglia the Tenth Generation is allied with are former enemies."

"How can such alliances function?" asked Karin.

"Well," said Gokudera as he put a cigarette in his mouth and took a drag, "It's mostly that the bosses are on decent terms with tenth after they resolved their disagreements."

"That's right," said Yamamoto as he walked up, "we may have fought and they may have tried to kill us all at one point, but what matters is that we're all allies in this game."

"Another thing," said Karin, "why do you continue to refer to all of this as if you are playing some children's game?"

"What are you talking about?" laughed Yamamoto, "It's the game we all play. The Mafia game."

"This is no game!" said Karin firmly, "Have you not seen the death? The destruction? Do you not understand the enemies we face?"

Yamamoto's face became a stern one, "I understand. More than you know."

"Then why?" asked Karin, "Why do you make light of everything?"

Yamamoto turned away, "So my friends aren't lost in the darkness."

Yamamoto and Gokudera then walked away to talk to the others, leaving Karin alone.

"He's an interesting one," said a new voice, causing Karin to turn and see Reborn standing next to her.

"What do you mean," asked Karin, "Reborn, was it?"

Reborn smirked, "Out of all of them, Yamamoto is the only one with the innate potential to be a deadly hitman one day."

"Hitman?" asked Karin.

"Assassin," elaborated Reborn, "when he is serious, he adopts a cold demeanor that allows him to fight hard without hesitation."

"Then why does he play the part of a naïve fool?" asked Karin.

"Because of Tsuna," said Reborn, "Tsuna was dragged into the darkness of the mafia. Kicking and screaming almost literally I might add. Yamamoto provides the light that prevents that darkness from consuming him."

"To think someone as young as him has been through so much," said Karin.

"They have all been through a lot," said Reborn, "they've faced enemies that you couldn't begin to imagine."

"Such as?" asked Karin.

"A madman that could see across alternate timelines and wanted to become a god, a group of brutal assassins that were all the best at what they do, even the mafia jailers, who are feared by even the most hardened criminals and run a jail that is virtually inescapable," said Reborn, "all those are only some of the enemies that the Vongola tenth generation has had to face in the past."

"They truly are skilled," said Karin.

"You haven't seen anything yet," said Reborn.

"So you tutor them?" asked Karin.

"Mostly Tsuna," said Reborn, "I was sent by the ninth boss of Vongola to train the brat to become the tenth boss. He was reluctant, but I whipped him into shape over time."

"Is that why you are training us?" asked Karin.

"It's one reason," said Reborn with a mysterious smirk.

"Why did the ninth boss send you to tutor him?" asked Karin.

"That's because I'm the world's greatest hitman," said Reborn, "I am one of the Arcobaleno, the seven strongest people. I'm the best at what I do, so I was sent to whip that idiot into shape."

"Is that so," said Karin.

"There is something I've been wondering about your world," said Reborn.

"What is it?" asked Karin.

"Why do you lot fear the Elves so much?" asked Reborn.

"The Elves are powerful," said Karin, "they can harness the magic of the land itself without a wand or staff. A single Elf can destroy an army of skilled mages."

"What about the Elf girl over there?" asked Reborn.

"You mean your student's lover?" asked Karin, getting a look from Reborn, "I'm married. I recognize the signs," she explained, "She is hard to dislike. She has a pure aura and my daughter and her familiar seem to be quite friendly with her, despite her heritage."

Reborn smiled, "They are interesting kids."

"Indeed," said Karin.

xXsceneXx

Meanwhile, Famine was looking over several warriors covered in powerful armor, wielding weapons that glowed with dying will flames.

"My elite warriors," said Famine, "you know your task. Eliminate the enemy and capture the land for the Horsemen."

"Yes, lord Famine," said the solders as they bowed and marched off.

"Soon," said Famine, "the fools will be in my trap. The board is set for the final game, and it is your move."

 

 


	15. When the Horsemen Fall...

Famine looked out at the armies marching toward Tristain's borders through a large magic crystal that showed him imaged from all over the land. Chuckling to himself, he leaned back on his stone throne and looked down into a glowing pit in the center of the room.

"Soon, this world will see the full might of my power," smirked Famine, "the other horsemen were all pawns in my game. With this final battle, I will ascend to godhood and this world and its power will be under my thrall."

Famine got up from the throne and walked over to the pit and looked down into it where fire and lava pulsed with Lightning, Storm, and Mist flames.

"Soon," he said, "soon."

xXsceneXx

The Vongola and the Tristain Forces were ending another training session at the palace. Ever since the last attack, the Vongola had stepped up with the training of the Tristain army in the usage of Dying Will Flames. It was slow work, but Reborn suspected they would win their next fight.

"That's enough," said Reborn as he watched the troops practice shooting moving targets with the Dying Will guns, "You lot can go and rest now."

"Hey Reborn," said Tsuna, "why are you training all of them?"

"What do you mean, Tsuna?" asked Reborn, "Didn't you want to help them?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Tsuna, "But why did you agree to train them? You could have just had me and my Guardians do it and you wouldn't have had to come."

"Your intuition is getting better," said Reborn, "now ask yourself this: why would I personally teach these people how to use powers that only members of mafia Famiglia in our world can normally use and harness?"

"You wouldn't!" said Tsuna, "You want them to become a part of the Vongola!"

"Very good," said Reborn.

"But why?" asked Tsuna.

"Because the Vongola 10th generation will need strong members," said Reborn, "and these people fit the bill."

Before Tsuna could protest again, a messenger ran up panting and out of breath.

"Urgent message for the Queen!" said the messanger.

Henrietta quickly ran up, "Report."

"Our scouts have spotted an approaching army headed toward Tristain's borders!" said the scout, "All enemies are using the strange Flame magic that the previous forces had."

"They are striking again," said Reborn grimly, "looks like it's time to put that training to work."

"All forces, prepare for battle!" yelled Henrietta.

The armies began to scramble and gather their weapons to face the enemies. As the armies prepared Queen Henrietta turned to the Vongola.

"I'm afraid I must ask for your help once more," said Henrietta.

"We'd be happy to," said Tsuna.

"Oh?" said Mukuro, "You assume to speak for all of us, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I may be allied with you, but I do not take orders from you."

"Mukuro-sama," said Chrome, "I think we should help them."

"And if I refuse?" asked Mukuro as he glanced at Chrome.

Mukuro sighed, "I guess if my precious Chrome is willing, then I must assist her."

"Hibari," said Tsuna, anticipating his Cloud Guardian's objection, "I know you hate crowding, but if you help out, you'll be able to bite to death a large group of strong rule breakers."

"Hn," said Hibari, "fine. I'll aid you this once, herbivore."

"Alright," said Tsuna, turning to the Queen, "we'll go and try to hold them off until your forces can get there."

"We'll try and get there as soon as possible," said Henrietta.

Reborn watched as Tsuna gathered his Guardians and prepared to head out using Dying Will Flame boots and smirked. His student was really growing to be a fine leader. He was still rough around the edges, but he was a lot better than the pitiful kid the Ninth sent him to train.

"Reborn," said Tsuna, "are you going to come with us?"

Reborn shook his head, "I'll be sticking with the group here. We'll meet you there, Tsuna."

Tsuna nodded and ignited the flames on his gloves, but before he could leave, Tiffania caught his arm.

"Tsuna," said Tiffania, "…you see…I."

She couldn't seem to find a way to get the right words out. Finally she steeled herself and moved closer, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Come back safely, Tsuna," said Tiffania as she backed off with a large blush.

"I will," said Tsuna. If it wasn't for his Hyper Dying Will mode, he'd be a stuttering mess, but as it is, he still had a crimson tint on his cheeks.

"Let's go, Tenth," said Gokudera.

"We're all set," said Yamamoto.

"Fight to the EXTREME!" yelled Ryohei.

Tsuna nodded, "Let's do this."

Tsuna and his guardians lifted off the ground using Dying Will Flame boots, or gloves in Tsuna's case, and flew off to intercept the army.

xXsceneXx

When the Vongola saw the approaching army, they couldn't help but feel awe at the sheer numbers that the army had.

"Tch, there sure is a lot of them," said Gokudera.

"That means we each get a bunch," said Yamamoto.

"Hn, I'll bite them to death for crowding," said Hibari.

"Let's do this," said Tsuna.

With that, the Vongola launched into action against the invading army. Tsuna shot through their ranks delivering flame enhanced punches, while trailing a stream of fire behind him that impeded their progress.

" _Hyper X-Stream!_ " said Tsuna as he trapped several soldiers in a twister of fire.

Gokudera pulled out two handfuls of dynamite sticks and hurled them at the opposing forces, using his  _Triple Bombs_  technique, creating a large explosion that blew away several platoons of soldiers.

"Don't mess with the Vongola," said Gokudera as he took a drag from the cigarette he used to light his dynamite.

Yamamoto was carving his way through the enemy ranks with his sword and Shigure Soen Ryu techniques. The swordsman's Rain Flame coated blade easily sliced through the soldier's iron armor and Yamamoto flowed through them with the grace of a flowing stream.

Mukuro smirked and activated his Fourth Path of Reincarnation, causing the kanji in his right eye to change to the kanji for the number 4 and ignited with a Mist Flame. Spinning his trident he began to fight, slamming soldiers aside with powerful swings. Chrome aided her fellow Mist Guardian by using the First Path of Reincarnation to create powerful Real Illusions of flying javelins that speared into the soldiers, piercing their armor and incapacitating them.

Ryohei and Hibari went for a more direct approach, charging straight into the enemy ranks and sending their forces flying with powerful punches and swings of Cloud Flame covered tonfas.

" _MAXIMUM INGRAM!_ " yelled Ryohei as he used high speed footwork in conjunction with his punches to attack in multiple places at once.

"Don't back down!" yelled one of the Commanders, "Mages, forward!"

Several mages raised their staffs and sword-wands and shot blasts of fire and lightning and hurled boulders at the Vongola using their magic, but Gokudera activated his Cambio Forma and used his Sistema C.A.I. shields to defend the group against the attack.

Suddenly the ground exploded around them, causing the Vongola to fall back. Looking up, the team saw an armada of the warships that War and Death had commanded in the first assault on Tristain.

"We have to try and take down those ships," said Gokudera, "they'll decimate the Tristain Navy."

"Right," said Tsuna, "Ryohei and I will take care of it."

"Let's go!" said Ryohei as he and Tsuna flew at the armada.

Ryohei flew up to one of the lead ships and focused Sun Flames into his right fist.

" _MAXIMUM CANNON!_ " yelled Ryohei as he slammed his fist into the keel of the ship, causing cracks to spread over the iron hull of the warship that glowed with yellow energy before the ship violently exploded.

Tsuna flew up and faced several of the warships.

"Looks like I'll have to us half power," he mused before getting into a stance, " _X-Burner: Air!_ "

Tsuna got into his X-Burner stance and fired a blast of Hard Sky Flames from his right hand, using a blast of Soft Sky Flames from his left to stabilize him. He didn't use full power because he wouldn't be able to charge and stay aloft at the same time, but the blast was still massive.

The blast of flames incinerated one of the warships and badly damaged three others, forcing them to crash into the ground. Tsuna breathed out and flew to deal with the rest of the ships while the rest of his Guardians were fighting on the ground.

"Focus cannons on the ground forces!" yelled the Commander, "Mages, target their aerial forces!"

As Tsuna and Ryohei tried to destroy more of the warships, they were forced to fly out of the way of blasts of fire, bolts of lightning, spears of ice, whips of water, blades of wind, and giant boulders that were sent their way by the mages on the ships. On the ground, the rest of the guardians were equally occupied as they defended against the artillery fired at them from the warship cannons.

Suddenly a commanding voice yelled out from behind the Vongola, "FIRE!"

The warships were forced to halt their attack when they were slammed by cannonballs and artillery shells that damaged their hulls. Turning, the Vongola saw the Tristain Naval force flying to join them in battle.

"Thought you could use some help," said Saito as the he and Louise hopped off of Tabitha's dragon as it landed.

"Glad you could make it," said Yamamoto, "there's still plenty for everyone."

"Alright then!" said Saito as he drew Derflinger and coated him in Lightning Flames before charging at the ground forces, cutting through their armor with his skill as a Gandalfr.

"Gokudera!" yelled Louise as she pointed her wand, getting the bomber's attention.

"Alright," said Gokudera, understanding her intentions, "don't miss.  _Rocket Bomb Version X!_ "

" _EXPLOSION!_ " yelled Louise as she cast her signature spell enhanced by her Storm Flames.

The Storm Flame powered Dynamite streaked toward the enemies, before it was detonated by Louise's spell, causing a massive fireball that took out about half of the remaining forces.

"Keep up the attack," called Henrietta as the Tristainian forces began to push the enemies back.

The Musketeer Corps thinned the ranks of the enemy forces using the Dying Will Guns that Reborn had given them, the concentrated Flame blasts piercing the armor and shields of the enemy soldiers. The other armed forces used their Dying Will Flame coated weapons to attack and fight the enemies on even ground. Slowly but surely, the enemy forces were being pushed back, what with the airships and mounted cavalry decimating the remaining warships with the help of Ryohei's fists.

"Let's finish this," said Tsuna as he got into a stance with his hands crossed in front of him, "Natsu,  _Cambio Forma!_ "

"GAO!" said the Sky Lion cub as he materialized from Tsuna's ring and merged with his X-Gloves, forming thrusters on his forearms.

Soft Flames shot from the thrusters as Hard Flames gathered in the palms of his gloves.

"Everyone get back NOW!" yelled Gokudera as he saw what Tsuna was doing.

"What is he doing?" asked Saito.

"It's Tenth's ultimate attack," said Gokudera, "if you don't want to be caught in the blast, then MOVE!"

"Ultimate attack?" asked Agnès?

"Yeah," said Yamamoto, "it's an attack that Tsuna came up with himself. It will end this for sure."

The intensity of the Sky Flames shooting from the thrusters increased and the enemy forces began to realize he was planning something and tried to take the tenth heir out, but it was too late.

" _XX-Burner!_ " said Tsuna as he fired a blast of Sky Flames from his gloves that resembled Natsu's face.

The blast slammed into the enemy forces, creating a massive explosion that decimated their ranks. When the smoke cleared, there was not a singe enemy left standing.

"We did it," said Tsuna as he left HDW Mode, "we won."

"That attack was amazing," said Louise.

"It looked as powerful as Louise's Explosion spell at full power," said Saito.

"And that wasn't even the Tenth's full power," smirked Gokudera.

" **I COMMEND YOU, CHILD OF THE FLAME,** " boomed an ominous voice, causing the Vongola and the Tristain forces to turn.

A projection of Famine that filled the sky was leering down at them.

"Who are you?" demanded Henrietta.

" **MY DEAR QUEEN,** " said Famine, " **I AM THE LEADER OF THE HORSEMEN. THE ONES YOU KNEW AS WAR, DEATH, AND PESTILANCE. I AM FAMINE.** "

"Are you the one responsible for the attacks on my kingdom?" asked Henrietta.

" **THIS IS BIGGER THAN YOUR SMALL KINGDOM, GIRL,** " scoffed Famine's image, " **I INVITE YOU ALL TO A FINAL CONFRONTATION, IF YOU ARE WILLING. COME TO MY PALACE AT THE MOUNTAIN BORDER OF TRISTAIN AND GALLIA AND WE SHALL END THIS.** "

The projection faded, leaving the armed forces with something to think about.

"So he's behind all this," said Saito, "what's his aim though?"

"Doesn't matter," said Hibari, "I'll still bite him to death."

"Oya?" said Hibari, "Are you sure you're strong enough, Skylark?"

The Cloud and Mist Guardians turned towards each other and looked ready to come to blows, but Tsuna lit the flames on his gloves and stepped between them in Hyper Dying Will mode.

"Enough," said Tsuna firmly, "right now we have more important things to worry about."

"Indeed," said Henrietta as she walked up, "what is to be done about this man's challenge."

"Che. It's obvious what we should do," said Gokudera, "we're going to go down there and show him what we can do."

"Indeed," said Henrietta, "I will not condone this attack on my kingdom. All forces to the ships! We will disembark for this final battle."

As the armed forces boarded the airships with the Vongola boarding the Ostland due to them not knowing much about the land's geography. As the ships flew, Tsuna remained in HDW mode in order to keep Hibari and Mukuro from tearing each other's heads off and destroying half the fleet in the process.

As Tsuna broke up yet another fight between his Mist and Cloud Guardians he sighed, ' _This is going to be a long flight._ '

xXsceneXx

After about an hour, it was apparent that they were in the right place. The airships were approaching a mountain that seemed to have a massive fortress cut right out of the rock face as if a stonemason had taken a tool and carved the fortress out of the solid rock.

"This is it," said Tsuna, "this is their fortress."

"I congratulate you on your bravery," said Famine as he hobbled out with his gnarled staff, "but it will all be for naught."

"We came all this way to fight some weak shrimp?" said Gokudera in disbelief.

"How can this frail guy be the leader of those monsters?" asked Saito incredulously.

"Looks can be deceiving," said Famine, "I am more than enough to take all of you."

"Enough talking," said Hibari, "I'll bite you to death for disturbing the peace."

"Hibari, WAIT!" yelled Tsuna as the leader of the Disciplinary Committee leapt off the Ostland and attacked Famine. He knew something was off, due to his intuition.

As it turned out, Tsuna was correct. As Hibari leapt at Famine, the leader of the Horsemen reached out his arm toward the Skylark. As he did so, his arm bulged and grew to monstrous proportions. Famine used his giant arm to catch Hibari in the palm of his hand and slam him into the ground, creating a massive crater, before letting go and shrinking his arm back to normal.

"Is that all?" sneered Famine.

"Hardly!" yelled Gokudera, "Let's hit him together!  _Triple Bombs!_ "

" _Beccata di Rondine!_ " said Yamamoto as he leapt off the ship and thrust his Flame covered katana at Famine.

" _MAXIMUM CANNON!_ " yelled Ryohei as he jumped down and punched at Famine.

" _Burning Axle!_ " yelled Tsuna, channeling Sky flames to his fist, causing his glove to morph, before punching Famine.

Mukuro smirked and attacked with his trident, changing his right eye to the 4th path.

Famine increased his body's mass with his powers and used his Flame's propagation powers to endure the various attacks as they caused a large explosion.

"Is that all?" scoffed Famine, "I guess it's my turn.  _Flame Body!_ "

Cloud flames spread over Famine's body, causing his frail, emaciated body to grow and bulk up until it had become a gigantic, muscular, behemoth of a man that towered over the Tristain forces.

" **You'll never beat me now!** " laughed Famine.

"We'll see about that," said Tsuna, "Buy me some time!  _Operation XX!_ "

" _Rodger Boss,_ " said a computerized female voice from his headphones, " _Initiating XX Sequence. Now firing Flames from the arm's new parts._ "

"Let's do this!" said Saito as he attacked with his sword.

"Kufufu," laughed Mukuro as he and Chrome cast illusions of an inferno on Famine.

" _Shinotsuku Ame!_ " said Yamamoto as he cut around Famine, causing Rain Flames to strike him.

" _Rocket Bombs Version X!_ " yelled Gokudera as he threw his dynamite at Famine.

" _Cambio Forma!_ " yelled Ryohei, " _Maximum Ingram!_ "

"Open fire!" yelled Henrietta, causing the mages and soldiers to attack Famine with their weapons and their magic.

Famine raised his arms to block the onslaught of attacks, but he was forced to stagger back a bit from the power behind it.

" **Foolish!** " growled Famine, " **It will take more than this to harm me!** "

"Then take this!" yelled Tsuna as he finished charging his attack, " _XX Burner!_ "

Tsuna fired a blast of Sky Flames from the palms of his gloves, but this XX Burner was far different from the previous one. Unlike before, this blast slammed into Famine and expanded violently to engulf Famine and send him flying back into the mountain fortress. The power of the blast tore away at the mountain, erasing it from the land and reducing it to rubble.

Tsuna deactivated Hyper Dying Will Mode and took a breath, "Is it over?"

"It looks like it," said Saito.

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling from the remains of the mountain. A claw made of fire and brimstone emerged from the rubble and a draconic humanoid demon wreathed in Dying will Flames climbed out of the ruins.

"What the…?!" exclaimed Gokudera.

"What is that demon?" exclaimed Henrietta.

" **Fools!** " laughed the beast in Famine's voice, " **You played right into my trap. Now the real battle will begin!** "

 

 


	16. ...the beast will rise.

"What is that creature?" exclaimed Henrietta.

"That's...Famine," said Tsuna in disbelief, "but how is did he become like this?"

" **You really didn't think I chose this mountain at random for my base?** " laughed Famine in a demonic voice, " **Buried deep within this mountain, a powerful beast lay sleeping. Regarded as a being with power comparable to a force of nature, the beast that sleeps here is known as the Ancient Dragon. Thanks to you, I was able to merge my mortal body with this creature and your Dying Will Flames, allowing me to ascend to godhood!** "

"You'll have to get through us first!" said Saito.

"All ships, open fire!" yelled Agnès.

The Ostland and the rest of the Tristainian ships opened unleashed the full force of their artillery on the demonic form of the final horseman, causing a massive explosion that engulfed his gargantuan body.

However, when the smoke cleared, Famine was seen standing there in his new form, laughing without a single scratch on his body.

" **Is that all you've got?** " laughed Famine, " **Have a taste of true power!** "

A sword of obsidian appeared in Famine's hand in a swirl of indigo Mist Flames. The sword was soon covered in crackling green Lightning Flames and blazing red Storm flames. Swinging the blazing sword, Famine sent a wave of Flames flying at one of the warships, completely destroying it in a massive explosion.

"Such power," said Henrietta.

" **Do you understand now?** " laughed Famine, " **This is but a fraction of the power I now command. You are but insects compared to my power.** "

"We'll see about that," said Gokudera as he pulled out more Dynamite, " _Triple Bombs!_ "

"WE'LL WIN TO THE EXTREME!" yelled Ryohei as he shot at Famine's chest with his Dying Will Flame Boots, " _MAXIMUM CANNON!_ "

The two attacks slammed into the behemoth and sent him staggering back slightly, but for all their efforts, they barely made a scratch on Famine's rocky hide.

"We have to press the attack!" said Tsuna, "Everyone focus on a single point and attack!"

"Got it," said Saito as he channeled Flames to Derflinger and charged.

" _Sunshine Counter!_ " said Ryohei as he punched forward, releasing a blast of Sun Flames

" _Rocket Bombs: Version X!_ " said Gokudera as he threw his Storm Flame powered Dynamite at Famine.

" _Fourth Path: Path of Demons!_ " said Mukuro as he attacked.

" _Scontro di Rondine!_ " said Yamamoto as he charged at Famine while covered with Rain Flames.

" _Burning Axle!_ " said Tsuna as he focused his power to his glove and punched forward.

" _EXPLOSION!_ " said Louise as she cast her signature spell.

Hibari, having woken up a while ago, channeled Cloud Flames to his Tonfa and slammed it into Famine's body, while the Tristainian forces fired spells and blasts of Dying Will Flames from their weapons. The resulting attacks caused a large explosion the knocked Famine back several steps. When the smoke cleared, there was a series of cracks in Famine's rocky hide, revealing the beast's molten core. Unfortunately, Cloud Flames covered the injury and the Propagation attribute caused the wound to close.

" **Fools,** " said Famine, " **you think you can defeat me? Fools! I am a god! I will rule this realm!** "

Famine raised his obsidian sword and it morphed into a large black bisento with a blade covered in Dying Will Flames of all colors. With a mighty swing he sent waves of Flames at the enemy army. Tsuna changed his Cambio Forma to its defensive mode, while Gokudera deployed his Sistema C.A.I. shields to further block the attack and Chrome activated her Cambio Forma and used her Cortina Nebbia shield defend her allies.

The attacks slammed into the defensive techniques and fought against the barriers, trying to smash through and incinerate the enemy forces. Seeing the plight, Louise began to chant a spell from her book while the mages created barriers of Stone and Ice to help the Vongola hold back the waves of Flames. Just as the barriers were being overwhelmed, Louise finished her incantation.

" _DISPEL!_ " yelled Louise as she cast the spell, causing the waves of fire to vanish just before they struck the army.

" **Interesting,** " said Famine, " **the power of the Void is impressive, but it won't be enough to stop me.** "

Famine raised his weapon and stabbed the blade into the ground in front of the Tristainian forces, causing Flames to erupt forth, destroying one of the airships in the explosion.

" **Just give up now!** " sneered Famine.

"One thing you should know about us," said Tsuna, "we never give up. Not so long as we draw breath."

"You can pound us into the ground, but we'll get up again," said Gokudera as he adjusted his glasses.

"No matter the attack, we'll extremely endure it," said Ryohei in a serious voice.

"You'll never break us," said Yamamoto, "that's the power of the Vongola."

"WE'LL FIGHT AND WIN WITH OUR DYING WILL!" declared the allied forces.

"Well said," said Reborn as he hopped onto the bow of the Ostland and switched Leon to rifle mode, " _Chaos Shot!_ "

The World's Greatest Hitman fired several blasts of Sun Flames from his rifle that impacted against Famine's skin, causing bits to chip away before being healed by Cloud Flames.

' _He has to be using a lot of Flames in this form,_ ' thought Tsuna as his intuition helped him analyze the situation, ' _despite his claims to the contrary, he can't have an infinite supply._ '

"Keep up the attack!" yelled Tsuna, "He can't keep this up this level of Flame output forever!"

"Right," said Agnès, "FIRE AT WILL!"

The ships and soldiers began to bombard Famine's body with cannon fire, artillery shells, magic, and blasts of Dying Will Flames, while the Vongola attacked as well with their weapons, but the attacks weren't damaging Famine all that much. Suddenly there was a flash of light and several blasts of Flames struck the gargantuan, sending him staggering back as his rocky hide was damaged and healed. Five humanoid beings flew overhead and hovered in the air over the army.

"What are those things?" said one of the mages.

"They look like those training devices those kids brought," said a soldier.

"Those are…" said Gokudera in surprise.

"Mosca," finished Tsuna in shock, "but how?"

"Vongola, can you hear me?" asked Spanner's voice from Tsuna's headphones.

"Spanner?" said Tsuna in surprise.

"Irie and I sent some help," said Spanner, "these are the first in our newest line of Mosca called X-Mosca."

"X-Mosca," repeated Tsuna.

Indeed, the new Mosca were colored black with silver and white highlights. An orange X was emblazoned across its torso with its chest cannon situated in the middle. Just above the cannon was the Vongola crest and on its back was a large cannon. The legs also had enhanced flight units installed in them.

"These Mosca perform better than even the King Mosca from the future," said Irie over the link, "and they run on enhanced Flame reactor that gives more power output than the old Ingenium cores. Now, let's get to work."

The Mosca shot at the remaining Horseman with their flight units and fired explosive blasts of Storm Flames mixed with Lightning and Sun Flames from their finger cannons, causing cracks to form in Famine's skin that were healed by Cloud Flames. The behemoth tried to knock the Mosca out of the air with his weapon, but they easily weaved around the attacks and continued to fire their weapons at the beast. Two of the Mosca broke off their attack and charged up their chest cannons before firing powerful blasts of Storm Flames mixed with Lightning Flames that tore through the hide of the beast, revealing his molten core before the Cloud Flames could fix the damage.

The allied forces also kept up their attack. While the Mosca drew the attacks of the beast away from the army, the combined forces of Tristain and the Vongola kept attacking the enemy with spells, Flame covered weapons, and blasts from Dying Will guns. The combined attacks forced Famine to use more of his Flames to heal the wounds inflicted upon him.

The Mosca then stopped flying around, allowing their back cannon to extend out and take aim at the beast. A sphere of combined, Storm, Cloud, Lightning, and Rain Flames began to charge at the barrel of the cannon. Once the sphere was around 7 inches in diameter, the cannons fired the Flames as massive blasts of the combined Flames that tore through Famine's body, forcing him to heal once again using Cloud Flames, but this time, not all of the injuries were healed by the Flames this time.

" **YOU THINK THAT YOU'VE WON?** " roared Famine in anger, " **I WAS GOING TO LET YOU LIVE UNDER OUR RULE, BUT YOU WILL NOW BURN ALONG WITH YOUR KINGDOM!** "

Famine roared and breathed out a torrent of Sky Flames that struck three of the Mosca and blew them apart. He then fired tendrils of Storm Flames that destroyed the remaining two.

"Louise," said Saito, "use Explosion. We'll hold him back!"

"Let's do this!" said Tsuna, "ATTACK!"

Louise raised her wand and began to chant while the allied forces resumed their attack. Famine defended himself by breathing out gouts of Sky and Storm Flames that injured several of the soldiers and set one of the airships ablaze. Famine's attacked viciously now that he was running out of Cloud Flames and couldn't regenerate. He blasted several mages away with a swing of his staff and tried to fire a blast of Flames at Louise to prevent her from completing her spell. Luckily, Saito was able to use a combination of Derflinger's magic absorbing ability and his Cloud Flame's natural ability to absorb other Flames to grow to absorb the blast before it reached the petite Void mage.

" _EXPLOSION!_ " yelled Louise as she fired a blast of energy from her wand that streaked toward Famine and exploded violently, the allied forces only surviving the blast because the Vongola used their defensive techniques to shield them.

When the smoke cleared away however, Famine could be seen with only a few new cracks in his body and they were minor at best. The reason for this was the arcs of green Lightning Flames that were covering his body.

"He survived Louise's Explosion," said Saito in shock.

"Che," said Gokudera, "he used his Lightning Flames to reinforce his body so he could withstand the spell. I doubt anything we have will break his defense now."

"Maybe," said Tsuna, "maybe not. Louise, can you cast the spell again?"

"Y-yes," said Louise, "but it wouldn't change anything."

"It will," said Tsuna, "because I'm going to combine my power with yours."

"Alright," said Louise, "I'll try."

" **I won't let you!** " roared Famine as he sent a massive blast of Flames at them.

If Famine expected Tsuna to run in fear from the attack, he was greatly disappointed. Tsuna faced the incoming attack and moved his hands into a position where the thumbs and index fingers formed a rectangle with one palm facing him while the Flame on his head began to flicker. The Flames from Famine's attack were drawn into Tsuna's gloves and the Sky Flame on Tsuna's head blazed brighter than ever.

" _Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised,_ " said Tsuna before he got into his XX-Burner stance, " _Operation XX._ "

" _Roger Boss,_ " said the computer in his headphones, " _Initiating XX Sequence. Now firing Flames from arm thrusters._ "

As Tsuna was doing this, Louise was chanting once more, " _Eoruu suunu firu yarunsakusa..._ "

" _Charging Flames in gloves,_ " said the voice, " _320FV, 400FV…_ "

" _osu suunu uryu ru rado…_ " continued Lousie.

" _820FV, 940FV,_ " said the computer as the power increased faster.

" _beoozusu yuru suvyueru,_ "

" _1500FV, 2800FV,_ "

" _kano oshera Jera isa_ ,"

" _27000FV, 32000FV,_ "

" _unjiyuu hagaru beookun iru,_ "

" _190000FV, 324000FV, Gauge Symmetry!_ "

" _EXPLOSION!_ " yelled Louise as she fired her signature spell.

" _XX-Burner!_ " yelled Tsuna as he fired a massive blast of Hard Sky Flames. Unknown to him, the blast was intensified as the runes on his chest began to glow and feed energy into his gloves.

The two blasts streaked toward Famine, merging into one colossal torrent of destructive power that slammed into the behemoth. Famine roared in defiance as he fought against the power of the attack, but his body was being eaten away by the pure power of the combined attack.

" **YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT US!** " roared Famine as he felt himself losing the fight against the combined powers of the Void and the Vongola Decimo, " **THE OTHERS WILL DESTROY YOUUUuuuu…** "

The combined blasts finally consumed Famine, leaving nothing but a large trench dug in the earth by the attacks.

"We did it," said Tsuna as he exited his Hyper Dying Will mode.

"WE WON!" yelled Saito, causing the assembled forces to cheer.

The battle was over, but Reborn couldn't help but think about Famine's last words and frown.

xXsceneXx

"Well," said Tsuna as he and the rest of his Guardians stood in the courtyard of the Tristain Royal Palace, "looks like its time to go."

It had been a week since the defeat of the Horsemen, and now, the Vongola were preparing to use Spanner and Shoichi's devices to head back to their own dimension. Coming with them were Saito, as he wanted to see his parents, Louise, as she wanted to see Saito's world, Siesta, because she wanted to see her grandfather's and Saito's world, and Tiffania, because she wanted to be with Tsuna.

"You all will be missed," said Henrietta.

"Hahaha," laughed Yamamoto, "it's not like we won't come back. But we need to get home."

"Yeah," said Tsuna, "Mom must be worried sick."

"Well," said Henrietta, "should you visit again, you will always be welcome in Tristain."

"Thank you," said Tsuna, "ready guys?"

Everyone nodded and they prepared to activate the devices that would allow them to be transported home.

"Salute!" called out Agnès, causing the armed forces to raise their weapons in a respectful salute to the departing heroes that saved the land.

There was a blinding flash of light, and they were gone.

 


	17. Returning Home

The Dimension Travel machine in the lab under the Japanese Vongola Headquarters glowed with energy as a group of figures materialized on the platform. Once the light surrounding them faded, they took a look around the facility.

"Welcome to the Vongola Japanese Headquarters," said Shoichi as the group stepped off the transporter machine.

"This place is incredible," said Saito.

"This facility as big as half of my family's mansion," said Louise.

"This is just the research testing room," said Shoichi, "we've expanded the Vongola Underground Base to run on under the city for several dozen miles and it extends down for twice that much. We even used technology adapted from the Millefiore's Merone base to improve security and make the base environmentally friendly."

Upon seeing the dumbstruck looks that the visitors from Halkeginia were giving him, Shoichi laughed nervously and unconsciously placed a hand on his stomach. Accepting a lollipop from Spanner, he continued.

"Sorry about that," chuckled Shoichi, "you probably are totally lost with all that science talk."

"Actually," said Saito, "they got that way when you mentioned how big the base was."

"Tsuna," said Louise weakly, "what kind of nobility are you here? This base is bigger than the royal city of Tristain!"

"Well, I am the heir to the Vongola Famiglia," said Tsuna nervously.

"But…a house this big…" said Louise.

"It's a castle that one could only dream of," said Siesta.

"Che," said Gokudera as he pulled out a cigarette, "this is only the underground facility, the main mansion is aboveground. And besides, the grounds of the Vongola Headquarters in Italy is several times this size."

"By the Founder," said Louise weakly while Siesta and Tiffania nodded blankly as they processed the information themselves.

"Come on," said Tsuna, "let's head upstairs so I can show you around the non-restricted areas."

Collecting the stunned Halkeginians, the Vongola made their way to one of the elevators. Hibari and Mukuro had gone off on their own already, not wanting to be in the presence of the other for any longer, so it was just the nine of them. When they arrived at the elevator, Tsuna placed the hand hand with the Vongola Ring of the Sky into a niche in the wall, where it was scanned from all sides to verify his identity.

"Tsuna," said Tiffania, "what are you doing? Why aren't we going through those doors?"

"This is an elevator," said Tsuna, "it will take us to the rest of the mansion. I just need to unlock it."

"Ellie-vader?" echoed Tiffania.

Before Tsuna could answer, the doors of the lift opened up and the Vongola led the group into the cramped room.

"Um, why are we just standing here?" asked Louise.

"Just watch," said Tsuna with a smile, "Main Level. Access: Ventisette Cielo."

Upon speaking those words, the doors slid shut and the lift began to ascend, startling the group from Tristain and causing them to grab their respective love interests.

"What is this?" exclaimed Siesta from where she was grabbing Saito's right arm.

"Is this room moving?" exclaimed Louise from his left.

"This is normal," said Saito, "an elevator is like a box that is lifted by cables to take people to different floors in a building."

"So this…room, doesn't use magic?" asked Tiffania.

"Actually," said Tsuna, "the elevators leading to the Vongola underground operate by using Sun Flames to stimulate plant growth to move the lifts. We saw a similar technique used in the Future and we adapted it for the base."

"Wait, what?" exclaimed Saito, "The future?"

"Ten years, to be precise," said Gokudera.

"We met a lot of great friends," said Yamamoto, "that's where we first met Shoichi and Spanner, though they were our enemies at the time."

"But if you met them in the future, how do they know you now?" asked Louise.

"Well," said Tsuna sheepishly, "a friend of ours used her power to send our allies their memories of our battles in the future."

"But how did you get to the future?" asked Saito, "Time travel is something out of a movie or anime!"

"One of the Famiglia allied with the Vongola did some research a while back and created a device that can send someone ten years ahead for five minutes," said Gokudera, "due to some circumstances though, we got stuck there for longer."

"It's kind of a long and complicated story," sighed Tsuna, "we'll talk more when we have time."

At that, the doors of the lift opened and the group walked out into a large foyer, with the doors closing behind them and blending into the wall due to their design.

"This is an amazing place," said Saito as he looked at the ornate furnishings.

"Ah," said a female voice, "Tsu-kun, you're back."

"Tsuna-san!" said a more energetic voice.

The group turned and saw two girls about Tsuna's age, one with light brown hair and eye, and the other with dark brown hair and eyes.

"Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan," said Tsuna, "guys, these are two friends of ours. Kyoko is Ryohei's little sister and Haru is her best friend. They're also dating Yamamoto and Gokudera, respectively. Girls, these are some friends of ours."

"Hi," said Saito, "I'm Saito Hiraga."

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière," said Louise formally, "it is a pleasure to meet you."

"That's a rather long name-desu," Haru commented.

"I'm Siesta," said Siesta, "I'm Saito-sama's maid."

The girls nodded, having seen far more unusual things while hanging around Tsuna and his friends.

"M-my name is Tiffania Westwood," said Tiffania nervously.

"Nice to meet you all," said Kyoko.

"I like your ears," said Haru, "they make you look different."

"Tiffa is part Elf," said Tsuna, "Louise, Siesta, and her all come from a different world. We got stuck there for a bit."

"I hope you didn't get into trouble," said Kyoko.

"Don't worry," said Ryohei, "everything was EXTREMELY alright."

"Just remember, onii-chan," said Kyoko, "no more pointless fights."

Ryohei laughed nervously, causing those unfamiliar with this scene to look on with confused expressions as the Sun Guardian as he acted this way.

"So are you giving them the tour?" asked Haru.

"We were planning to," said Yamamoto, "and Saito needs to go and see his parents."

"Great," said Haru, "we can come with you. We know the best places in Namimori."

"Sure," said Yamamoto.

"Though," said Haru as she grabbed a sun hat from a stand, "you might want to hide your ears, Tiffania-san."

With a quiet word of thanks, Tiffania took the hat and placed it onto her head, hiding her elven ears from view.

"It suits you," said Tsuna with a smile, as he looked at Tiffania.

Tiffa blushed slightly at the complement, causing Haru and Kyoko to share knowing looks.

"Well," said Kyoko, "we should get going. Haru and I were going to check out some of the sales at the market for Nana-san."

"Oh?" said Yamamoto, "Is Tsuna's Okaa-san going to be cooking tonight?"

"Dinner will be EXTREMELY good!" said Ryohei.

"Is your mother really that good of a chef, Tsuna-san?" asked Louise, "I mean surely you have trained chefs here, being the heir."

"Okaa-san's cooking just can't be beat," said Tsuna with a smile, "when it comes to Japanese cooking, she can beat any of the chefs here."

"Well," said Haru, "why don't we get going?"

xXsceneXx

After leaving the mansion, Saito, Louise and Siesta went their own way so Saito could catch a train to meet his parents, leaving the rest of them to head down to the shopping district. While they walked, Tiffania was left speechless at the amazing sights around her. Buildings that stretched to the sky and metal carriages that ran without horses that sped through the streets. Was this the world that Saito and Tsuna came from?

"Is something wrong, Westwood-san?" asked Kyoko.

"This place is a bit overwhelming," the half-elf admitted with a blush, "there was none of this where I grew up."

"Well," said Kyoko with a kind smile, "I think I can understand."

Suddenly, Tsuna's phone rang, causing him to have to scramble to answer it. Checking the caller ID, he saw it was from one of his Mafioso subordinates that live in the mansion.

"Pronto? Qual è il problema? Hai chiesto Reborn?" said Tsuna in fluent Italian as he answered the call, "Avrei dovuto sapere. Mi prenderò cura di esso."

Hanging up, Tsuna turned to the group, "Sorry, something just came up, and me and I have to leave with Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei for now. We'll try and meet up when we're done."

"It's alright," said Kyoko, "we'll see you later, Tsuna-kun."

With that, Tsuna and his Storm, Rain, and Sun guardians headed off, leaving the girls by themselves.

"Um," Tiffania said nervously, "what do we do now?"

"Well," said Haru, "Haru thinks we could go to a nice café near here and talk a bit."

"Alright," said Tiffania and the girls head on their way.

xXsceneXx

"So," said Haru once the group found a table and ordered some cake, "what can you tell us about yourself, Westwood-san?"

"There's not much to tell," said Tiffania meekly, "I spent a lot of my life living in the forest in a cottage before I met Saito-sama. Thanks to him I met my friends."

"Hmm? But what about Tsuna-san?" asked Haru, "How did you meet him?"

"Don't worry," said Kyoko kindly, "we know about Halkeginia and all that from Spanner and Shoichi."

"Oh," said Tiffania before smiling with a faint blush, "well, I summoned Tsuna-kun using the Familiar Summoning Ritual. He's been very kind to me."

"You really like him, don't you," Kyoko said with a knowing smile causing Tiffa's blush to darken to bright crimson.

"Don't worry," giggled Kyoko, "I'm glad for the both of you. I know he was hurt when I started dating Takeshi-kun, so I'm happy he's moved on. Tsuna-kun was always a good person."

"Oh," said Tiffania in surprise, "he told me about that."

It was at this time that a waiter came and brought their orders, ending the conversation for now. As Tiffania ate, she was thankful that she was able to meet Tsuna and his friends back in Halkeginia.

 


End file.
